Stereotype
by Slytherin1992
Summary: Mega pop star Ashley Whitten moves in with Johnny. Bradin and Ashley both have strong stereotypes against each other. How will their bet end up? Will Bradin see pop music isn't babyish or will Ashley see surfing is a cool sport?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland, any of the songs that you see, any brand names, Radio Disney and about basically anything other than Ashley Whitten who is a character that I created and if there really is one I was not aware. But man do I wish I had Jesse McCartney. HE IS SO HOT!

A.N. I deleted some of the stories on here because I have lost the rest of them on my computer. They may be re-written and posted again if I find them. For now the stories left are the ones that I still have the documents for. I hope you enjoy them.

Krissy

Chapter 1 Ashley Whitten

Ashley Whitten was THE teen pop star. She had a multi-platinum CD out, number 1 songs on all the major radio stations, topped the Billboard charts, and yet was still the sweetest girl and completely down to earth. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was medium height and she was skinny. She had great style and every girl dreamed of being her and all the guys thought she was hot.

She walked up the steps to her house in LA. She was just coming home from school where she found out she was almost failing like every subject. She was wearing a pink tank top with pink beads on it, jean capris, and really cute pink heels. Her long blonde hair was down and curly with a pink headband. In her hands were a Louis Vitton bag and her pink Ipod.

"I'm home!" Ashley said closing the door behind her and putting her stuff on the hall table.

"Ashley Marie Whitten may we please see you in our office." Mrs. Whitten called from upstairs.

Ashley cringed at the tone of her mother's voice and the use of her full name. She was in trouble for something. Ashley sighed and walked down the hall to her mom and dad's office. She walked in and saw them standing there with their arms crossed. She sighed and sat down in one of the brown leather chairs.

"What did I do exactly?" Ashley asked confused.

"YOU ARE FAILING!" Mr. Whitten yelled, "Your principal called today saying that you are getting very poor grades in all of your classes. Well that is all of your classes except choir!"

"I'm sorry I have some other stuff on my mind right now!" Ashley retorted.

"Yes, but your grades are very important." Mrs. Whitten said, "Your father and I have made a decision that we feel is best for you."

"And that would be…?" Ashley asked a little scared of what this "solution" was.

"We decided that since the semester just ended and all that this would be the best time to do this. We are transferring you to Playa Linda High School in Playa Linda, California. It's a small town and it is laid back. You will be able to focus on your school work and all instead of here where it's all the glitz and glamour of LA. You will be moving in with your Uncle Johnny for the time being." Mr. Whitten said.

"WHAT!?!? You can't make me move. What about my career?" Ashley asked very upset.

"You will be able to drive to LA to do a couple of concerts and stuff, but if you want to continue in this job you are going to have to bring your grades up. We talked to your label and stuff and they support our decision." Mrs. Whitten said, "You have no choice. Go pack, you leave in 2 hours."

Ashley just shook her head and ran upstairs to her room crying. She hated her parents for doing this. They were going to ruin and her career. She slowly packed everything into her pink, orange, and yellow Vera Bradley duffel bag. Her mom and dad came up two hours later to tell her it was time to go. She said goodbye to her puppy Jewel and then she went out to the black Range Rover with her parents.

"Here, come with us." Mr. Whitten said and Ashley sighed and followed.

Mr. and Mrs. Whitten took her out to the large shed in the back.

"Well now that we won't be with you…we thought you would need this." Mrs. Whitten said.

Mr. Whitten opened the two shed doors to reveal a red Ferrari.

"Oh. My. God!" Ashley said in shock. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She ran over and hugged both of her parents and suddenly she stopped.

"Wait, are you trying to bribe me?" Ashley asked.

"Umm…maybe…" Mr. Whitten said.

"Well I'll take it!" Ashley said.

Hey maybe her parents weren't so bad after all…! Ashley hopped into her new car and her parents got into the Range Rover. Ashley followed them out of the driveway and on to the road. She listened to the radio the whole way there. The drive there took about 2 hours. They finally pulled up in front of a cute beach house and her parents pulled into the driveway. She pulled into a spot in front of the house on the street. She turned the car off and got out. She walked over to her parents. She hadn't really ever known her Uncle Johnny but her parents talk to him all of the time on the phone.

She followed them up to the front door and they knocked. A couple seconds later a brunette boy about 10 years old answered the door.

"Hi sweetie is Johnny Durrant here?" Mrs. Whitten asked.

"Yea, sure come on in. JOHNNY!" Derrick yelled.

They all walked into the house and Johnny appeared about 30 seconds later. He smiled and immediately went up to hug Mr. and Mrs. Whitten.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" Johnny said excited.

"Yea, I know. And you remember Ashley. The last time you saw her I think she was 4." Mrs. Whitten said.

"Yes of course, hello Ashley." Johnny said and gave Ashley a hug.

"Hi Uncle Johnny." Ashley said.

"Well we will go get your stuff out of the car and up to the room you will be sharing with Nikki in a second. First I would like you to meet everyone." Johnny said, "GUYS COME ON DOWN ASHLEY IS HERE!"

All of a sudden a lot of people appeared in the room. Nikki was the first to speak.

"OMG your Ashley Whitten!" Nikki said excited. "I'm sharing a room with THE Ashley Whitten! I have to go tell Amber."

Nikki ran off and Bradin rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well that was Nikki…I'm sure she'll get over the star struck thing eventually." Johnny said and Ashley laughed. "This is Ava, we are engaged. Then this is Derrick and that is Bradin and they are Ava's nephews and Nikki is Ava's niece. Then this is Susannah and her husband Matt and Jay and his girlfriend Erika."

"Hi." Ashley said.

"Okay well Sharon and Ken I will get you two drinks. Come on in and sit down. Bradin will you go out and help Ashley bring her stuff in?" Johnny asked.

"Yea sure." Bradin said.

Bradin and Ashley walked outside to the car.

"So you're some famous singer or something?" Bradin asked.

"Yes, famous pop singer." Ashley said.

"Well that might explain why I've never heard of you." Bradin said.

"Not a pop music fan or something?" Ashley asked.

"No, its way too sugar coated." Bradin said.

"That's why I love it. Life sucks enough, why not have something that can make you happy?" Ashley asked.

"It's too little kid-ish." Bradin said and Ashley laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No, it's just you don't think it's cool. Yes I do have connections with Radio Disney, but it's not all little kid music. Pop is the most misunderstood genre there is out there." Ashley said.

"Oh yea and how is that?" Bradin asked.

"You for example. You think all pop music is just yay I'm alive let's make a song about it! That isn't true. It's just really upbeat but it's not all like that. Older kids just shun it and are all like I have to be rebellious and dark and like punk. I, on the other hand am not going to be all dark and depressed just because that is what everyone expects me to be." Ashley said.

"You are really something else aren't you?" Bradin asked and Ashley only smiled at him and walked away.

Bradin watched her walk away for a couple of seconds in shock and then followed her into the house and up to his sister's room. Once they were done Bradin and Ashley sat down on the bed with Nikki.

"So is it like really cool being a celebrity?" Nikki asked Ashley.

"It can be cool. I mean I love performing and my fans are awesome, but sometimes it is just way too stressful." Ashley said.

"Not to sound mean or anything, but why are you here?" Nikki asked.

"No it's okay. I'm here because of my grades. I am doing very poorly in school right now so my parents said that I need to get out of the whole Hollywood scene and focus on school. It sucks I looked at my schedule and like all of my classes are remedial." Ashley said.

"Then you might be in some of my brother's classes. He is in remedial classes as well!" Nikki said and Bradin glared at her.

"Thanks Nik." Bradin said and Ashley laughed.

"So what is your excuse? Mine is my career, why are your grades bad?" Ashley asked laughing.

"Surfing…I was so into becoming a better surfer that I put school last…but now my aunt pulled me off the surf team." Bradin said.

"And he overdosed on performance enhancing drugs." Nikki said and Ashley gave Bradin and look that said "you did now did you?"

"Yeah, once again thanks Nik." Bradin said, "I was really into being a better surfer and I took drugs, fell down a flight of steps and ended up getting my stomach pumped in the hospital with a nasty bruise around my eye."

"So you are a surfer? Well you fit the type. Blonde haired hot jock." Ashley said. "You probably party every weekend, listen to punk music, think you are the hottest guy in the world and have had about 50 girlfriends in three months."

"Hey and you get mad when other people stereotype you." Bradin said.

"Okay I have a bet for you." Ashley said and Bradin nodded, "You teach me to surf and about the whole surfer world and I'll teach you to dance and sing and all about the whole pop scene. Then we will see whose judgments were right."

Bradin thought about it for a second.

"You're on…but be prepared to be surprised pop princess." Bradin said.

"Oh yea, you be prepared to find pop music isn't as uncool as you think surfer jock." Ashley said.

And the two shook on it.

Preview of next chapter…Will Ashley fit in at Playa Linda? Is surfing what she thought it was? And will Bradin actually like pop music?

Please hit the review button and tell me what you think of this story! I know it's kind of a stretch for Bradin, but anything can happen in Fanfiction lolz.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A day in the life of a surfer

The next morning Bradin woke up at 6:00 so that he could take Ashley out to learn how to surf. He quietly walked upstairs to his sister's room to wake her up, but when he got there he found only his younger sister asleep and no Ashley. _'Where the heck would she be this early?' _Bradin thought.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There he saw her sitting at the island on a stool. She was talking on her pink Motorola Razor.

"Yes I do have another single from my album 'How to be a girl' soon. I have already shot the video and all and it should hit TRL sometime this week." Ashley said. "Oh the name of the song is 'Little Misunderstood". Yeah I wrote this one in the studios and it was actually the last song that I recorded and all but I loved it so much that I knew it had to be on the album."

Bradin walked over and grabbed himself a cup of coffee while Ashley was chatting on the phone. She was sitting there with pink, blue, and yellow stripped pajama shorts and a pink beater.

"Yes there is a new album in the near future." Ashley continued, "I haven't started writing that much, but I do know where I want to be musically. A duet? There is a possibility of that. I am not sure who it would be with yet though so we will just have to wait and see. Haha, yes, thank you so much for letting me call in and talk to you guys. I love you guys, Z100 is definitely my favorite radio station, and I listened to it the whole time I was in New York. Okay, I promise I will visit on a radio tour soon. Mmhmm Bye."

Ashley put down the phone and picked up her spoon to start eating the cereal that was in front of her. She then noticed that Bradin was staring at her like she had 5 heads or something.

"Okay I know I'm gorgeous, but what?" Ashley joked.

"What the heck are you doing up at 6:00 in the morning?" Bradin asked.

"Radio call, they wanted me to do an interview." Ashley said like it was an everyday occurrence.

"It's 6 in the morning! Who listens to the radio at 6 in the morning?" Bradin asked.

"It's 6 in the morning here, but Z100 is in New York dumbass, it's 9 in the morning there." Ashley said laughing and Bradin just had this like 'Oh…' look on his face. "So what exactly are YOU doing up at 6 in the morning?"

"Surfing…I was going to go wake you up so I can start you on the surfer training." Bradin said and Ashley nodded.

"So what should I wear, a hot bikini?" Ashley joked. "Wetsuits just don't fit my style."

"Haha very funny, here." Bradin said handing her a wetsuit. "Meet me on the back porch in 10 minutes."

"Yes sir." Ashley joked and then walked off.

She got out to the porch 10 minutes later and saw Bradin standing there with two surfboards. He handed he one.

"So I won't be seeing the hot surfer dude shirtless on this lovely Saturday morning?" Ashley asked.

"Nope, water is way to cold for me to be out there shirtless," Bradin said. "But if you'd like I'll show you my nice abs later." Bradin joked.

"I'll count on that." Ashley joked and then the two headed off down to the beach.

They got there and Bradin showed her everything that she needed to know on land.

"Okay, so can I hit the waves yet?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, but it's not as easy as it looks." Bradin warned and Ashley just winked and then went out into the water.

Bradin laughed and watched. _'Man this is going to be fun to watch._' Ashley got out to where she needed to be. A wave was coming and she started paddling. Then she stood up and rode the wave perfectly and then paddled back to the shore and walked over to Bradin who was in shock.

"How the…what the…huh?" Bradin asked and Ashley laughed.

"I've snowboarded, skied, skateboarded, and I am dancer which means I have great balance." Ashley said, "Oh…and the fact that I've lived in California all my life. You can't live here and not have tried to surf at least once in your life."

"So how good are you?" Bradin asked.

"Well basically what you just saw is as good as I get, meaning I pretty much suck." Ashley said laughing. "See I learned to surf from my dad, but I never wanted to go out to the ocean I always wanted to go to sing or dance. I never really understood the whole live for the waves lifestyle, it's not my thing."

"Oh, I see. Well now is your chance to learn about that lifestyle. Want me to teach you some cool tricks?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll let you have all the fun you want…because come tomorrow you are all mine." Ashley said rubbing her hands together and doing the evil laugh.

"Okay and now I am scared…come on let's get back out into the water." Bradin said and Ashley laughed and nodded.

The two were out surfing for hours. Ashley eventually got the hang of a 180 and was close to getting a 360…right now it was more like a 270 and then she would wipe out. (Lolz) The two went in for lunch. Ashley and Bradin showered and then got changed. Ashley changed into the clothes that Nikki gave her…jean shorts and a pink Roxy t-shirt with white Billabong flip flops. _'OMG I would never normally wear this!' _Ashley thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She walked downstairs and Bradin snickered when he saw her.

"Oh laugh it up Bradin." Ashley said evilly, "Because tomorrow…you are so going to regret it."

"Okay!" Bradin said stopping, "That was rude of me."

"Mmhmm, now what shall you wear tomorrow…" Ashley said pretending to be thinking hard.

"I GOT IT!" Nikki yelled suddenly.

She pulled Ashley to the side and secretly told her what her great idea was.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" Ashley said

"I know!" Nikki joked laughing.

Bradin looked over at his aunt with a scared face.

"Be scared, you have two girls against you." Ava said.

"Thanks, you really know how to get me to sleep at night." Bradin joked and everyone laughed.

So the rest of the day went on and Bradin talked to Ashley all about pro-surfers and the waves and everything. Then night fall hit and the two went to a party.

"So, I was right wasn't I…party every weekend and get drunk out of your mind." Ashley said while they were walking there.

"No…I know how to control myself." Bradin said and Ashley looked at him in disbelief.

"So you are telling me you have never gone overboard and gotten really drunk?" Ashley asked not believing him.

"No…I have…I just got yelled at and grounded for like ever." Bradin said. "So you don't drink? Or smoke?"

"Drinking, not my thing. I know it may sound dorky, but I just can't get myself to do it. My older sister…she was 17 at the time. She went out to a party with a couple of friends and had a couple of drinks…add a car and a telephone pole and what it equaled wasn't pretty." Ashley said looking down at the sand, "So basically I can't drink…I won't do it to myself or my mom and dad…without me all they would have would be my little brother and wow I'd kill myself then!" Ashley joked.

"I wish I could do that…" Bradin said.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Joke about death...I mean like talk about my parents and not have to cry because it hurts too much." Bradin said.

"That's why I love music so much…I was able to vent all that I felt into a song and well...and the reason I laugh about it is because I am tired of crying…she was a great person and she wouldn't want my tears, she'd want my laughter." Ashley said softly.

"You're not who I thought you were at all…" Bradin said.

"And what would that be?" Ashley asked.

"Some spoiled rich girl who has had everything handed to her and hasn't lost anything that important in their life." Bradin said.

"Yea…well if you want to look at the list of what I lost it might take you a lifetime." Ashley said. "But…let's stop talking about our losses and let's go party it up like ya'll surfers do."

Ashley started to walk but stopped and turned around when she realized Bradin wasn't walking with her.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Can…can we skip the party…I think I just really need to talk to you right now." Bradin said.

Ashley nodded and the two started to walk along the shoreline.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ashley asked softly, knowing something was wrong.

"Promise you won't laugh or think I'm crazy?" Bradin asked and Ashley nodded, "Well sometimes I blame myself for my parent's death…"

"How?" Ashley asked.

"Well I should have stopped them or something…I could have." Bradin said tears falling from his eyes, "I just…I don't know…and I was about to go with them…I could have been dead too!"

"Okay first…IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT!" Ashley said, "I did the same thing with my sister…I knew she was going to that party that night...I always thought if only I had just told my parents about it, then they would have gotten her before she drove home…but thinking that isn't going to change anything, it was my sister's fault for consuming the alcohol in the first place, and the second thing, you didn't go for a reason, God had other plans for you."

"But why did he take away my parents?" Bradin asked, "They weren't bad people and they saved so many lives…did I do something that God wanted me to suffer to pay for?"

"Maybe God was jealous that they were showing Him up!" Ashley suggested and Bradin laughed.

"Maybe…" Bradin said wiping away his tears, "Hey thanks for being here for me to vent to."

"It was my pleasure…I know what it feels like…I was about ready to explode until I vented to millions of people through my music." Ashley said.

"You really are something special…and I am not just saying that…I mean it." Bradin said and Ashley smiled.

"First one back to the house picks the movie!" Ashley said and started running.

"NOT FAIR! CHEATER!" Bradin said running after her.

Ashley won the race and she made Bradin watch The Cheetah Girls. Nikki and Cam came down and watched it with them.

"CHEETAH GIRLS!" Ashley and Nikki screamed.

Cameron and Bradin just rolled their eyes and laughed. They watched The Cheetah Girls, and then the guys put on Ferris Buller's Day Off. (I don't think I spelled it right…but oh well). And then after that they all fell asleep while watching Stuck in the Suburbs! (MY FAVORITEST MOVIE OF ALL TIME!!!!!)

AN So how is it?!?!? Please review, I only want at least one and I will update…I promise you by Sunday a new chapter will be up!

Krissy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 No way, not happening!

The next morning Ava walked downstairs to go start making breakfast at 8:30. She walked into the family room and saw Bradin and Ashley asleep on the couch in each other's arms and Nikki and Cameron sleeping on the floor in each other's arms with a blanket covering them. She laughed and walked over to Nikki and Cameron. She gently shook them and they woke up.

"Oh hi Aunt Ava," Nikki said unsure of if she was mad at them or not.

"I'm sorry Miss Gregory, I swear nothing happened!" Cameron said immediately.

"It's okay guys. I know nothing happened because Bradin and Ashley are right above you." Ava said pointing to the couch.

Nikki and Cameron both sat up and laughed when they saw Ashley and Bradin.

"Oh Cam, I'll call your dad and let him know that you are fine." Ava said.

"Thanks Miss Gregory." Cameron said and Ava smiled and nodded.

"Now, we need to wake these two sleepy heads up." Ava said.

She walked over and gently shook them but neither of them budged. Nikki got a sudden idea and ran to get something out of her room. She came back down, shook it up, and then blew the air horn. Bradin and Ashley woke up instantly. Bradin who was on the edge of the couch side fell off the couch and Ashley just jumped up.

"What the heck was that for?" Bradin asked the three laughing in the family room. "Oh yes, HAHA real mature guys."

"OMG! It's Sunday!" Ashley said excited now, "You know what that means don't you…?"

"Oh God…" Bradin mumbled.

"Aunt Ava, do you have what we talked about?" Nikki asked.

"Oh yes of course, I will be right back." Ava said and ran off up the steps.

"What does this mean exactly?" Bradin asked a tad scared of what they were referring to.

"You'll both see." Ashley and Nikki said at the same time.

"…both, what do you mean by both exactly…?" Cameron asked.

"Oh Cam, sorry Ashley and I decided that you should do this too!" Nikki said laughing.

"Great!" Cameron said and Bradin laughed and pointed his finger at him like he was 5. "You do realize that whatever they do to me is also going to be done to you."

This got Bradin to shut up. He folded his arms across his chest. Cameron joined him on the couch and folded his arms as well.

"Well don't you two look thrilled." Ashley said and Nikki laughed.

"THILLER!" Nikki said and Ashley laughed.

The two started to do the dance around the family room and Cameron and Bradin watched the two just shaking their heads at the craziness of it. Ava came down with a bunch of clothing in her arms. She walked over to the couch and handed Bradin a short and pants and handed Cameron the same.

"What the heck is this?" Bradin asked.

"Hmm…I wonder…a horse?" Ashley joked and Bradin rolled his eyes.

Bradin unfolded the shirt and it was red and had white stripes on the sleeve and in the middle it said TJ. Then he unfolded the pants and they were black UFOs. Cameron unfolded his and ended up with bright yellow UFOs and a black t-shirt.

"Yellow pants?" Cameron asked.

"What are we back in 2000 or something?" Bradin asked.

"Mmhmm, now go get changed the both of you!" Ashley demanded.

"But…" Cameron and Bradin started.

"NOW!" Nikki and Ashley yelled at the same time.

"Okay! God women are so bossy!" Bradin said and then had to dodge a pillow that Ashley threw at his head.

Nikki and Ashley headed up to their room to get changed. Ashley wore a purple t-shirt that had ties on the sleeves and a butterfly in the middle that was sparkly and it showed off her stomach. She paired this with some jean shorts that had sparkles on the back pockets and some purple and white sneakers. Nikki decided to wear a purple sparkly tube top that showed of her stomach, jeans, and some white and purple sketchers. Then the two went and did their hair. Nikki crimped hers and Ashley curled hers.

They walked downstairs and laughed when they saw Bradin and Cameron standing there.

"Oh haha real funny." Bradin said, "We look like the frickin' Back Street Boys!"

"Close…but not what we were going for." Nikki said laughing.

"Oh yea, well laugh at us. You two look like that girl group No Something or another or Playground." Bradin said bitterly.

"Nice try, No Secrets and Play." Ashley said, "Now come on, cheer up. It's all good."

Bradin just folded his arms across his chest. Ashley did a puppy dog face. She walked over and gave him a big hug.

"Hold on guys, we will be right back." Ashley said grabbing Bradin's arm and pulled him up the steps.

She pulled him all the way up to her room. She closed the door and sat him down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked. "I may not have known you for long but I sure as heck can tell something is bugging you."

"I…It's just, I don't know this is crazy." Bradin said.

"Oh come on we have been through this before, I won't judge remember." Ashley said, "Here, you tell me your story and I will tell you one of mine."

"It's crazy, I know it's just you remind me of my best friend in Kansas. She was always trying to get me to do crazy stuff and all that. She was into the whole be yourself thing, and it's just hard I guess." Bradin said, "And when I am reminded of stuff from back home I just get mad so I don't have to cry."

"Like I said before, it's okay to cry." Ashley said hugging him. "Just let it all out."

Bradin leaned on her and cried for a good 10 minutes and then he pulled himself together.

"Now come on, let's get back…do you think you'll be okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yea, but first you owe me a story." Bradin said and Ashley nodded.

"Okay, well since we are talking about friends I will tell you about my friend Amy." Ashley started, "She was my best friend in the entire world and we were inseparable from Kindergarten till about sixth grade. Then she moved to New York. Umm we stayed in contact for a while and then the calls became less and less. Then one morning I was at school and I got umm called down to the principal's office. They told me that my mom was waiting outside in the car for me so she could take me home. I walked out to the car and my mom was sitting in the front seat hysterically crying. I rushed down and sat in the back and asked what was wrong. She hardly could talk but umm she let out the words there has been an attack."

"Oh God…" Bradin said softly immediately knowing what she was getting at.

"My dad was the one that had to tell me the rest because my mom was just breaking down. He told me that a plane had hit the building where Amy's parents work. So my parents and I packed up and we had to drive the whole way to New York because no flights we going out. The 11th of September was a Tuesday…I think we made it to New York by like Saturday. We went and stayed with my aunt who lives in New York just trying to find out if they were alive. They were never found…" Ashley said tearing up, "And the thing was Amy was off school that day and went into work with her mom and dad so she was gone as well."

Bradin just silently stared at her as tears slid softly down her face.

"I…I never would have guessed…" Bradin said, "You are just so happy all the time."

"Because it sucks to be sad." Ashley said wiping the tears from her face, "But like I said that doesn't mean you can't cry sometimes."

Bradin pulled her into a hug. After a couple minutes she pulled apart and they smiled.

"Now come on, I have to get you over to the studio." Ashley said.

"Okay let's go." Bradin said.

They walked downstairs and then all four of them walked out to the car. They drove over to the studio and they arrived there about a half hour later.

"Wow, this place is nice…do you always work here?" Nikki asked.

"No, this is just what my parent's rented out for me while I am staying with you guys." Ashley said. 

She pulled the key out of her pocket and un-locked the doors. They all went inside and down a hallway. They ended up in a large dance studio room with mirrors on all the walls.

"Okay boys stretch; today we are going to be working on a dance. This is going to be easy because it's the first dance that you will be doing." Ashley said.

They stretched out and then Ashley got up and stood in front of all three of them.

"Okay so do you guys want to see the whole dance first, or do you want me to start by breaking it down?" Ashley asked.

"All of it." Bradin and Cameron said at once.

"Haha okay," Ashley said and she walked over to the stereo. "The first song that I am teaching you the dance to is Sugar Rush by Dream Street."

"Oh I know this one!" Nikki said.

"Then you can join me." Ashley said.

Ashley turned on the stereo and Nikki and Ashley did the whole dance to Sugar Rush. The guys clapped at the end and the two jokingly took a bow.

"Ready to learn?" Ashley asked them.

"Not really, but I don't think we have a choice." Bradin said.

"Nope, afraid not." Ashley said smiling.

So Nikki and Ashley started teaching them. The two eventually got the hang of it about 3 hours later. This was about lunch time.

"Yo tengo mucho hambre!" Ashley said.

"Wanna repeat that in English please?" Bradin asked.

"Haha I have much hunger." Ashley said.

"Ooh…" Bradin said.

"Fast food anyone?" Ashley asked. "In-N-Out Burger?" (Amazing stuff right there lolz)

"Sure!" they all said and they all headed out.

They got there ordered what they wanted and ate their food. Then afterwards they went back, rehearsed the dance a little more.

"So can we see some of your dances?" Cameron asked.

"Hmm, well I will just let you guys be surprised. I have a concert in LA this Friday and all of you can go with me. Then you will get to see them all." Ashley said.

"AWESOME!" Nikki said, "You are amazing!"

"I try!" Ashley joked. "Now come on we better get back tomorrow is my first day at this new school."

They all went back to the house. They had dinner with everyone and then Ashley and Bradin headed outside and sat on the swing.

"So you nervous about tomorrow?" Bradin asked.

"No…should I be?" Ashley asked.

"I don't think so…I can show you around the school and everything." Bradin said.

"Oh really, how sweet of you." Ashley said.

"I have a question…" Bradin said and Ashley nodded, "Do people at school treat you differently because you are like a major pop star?"

"Yea, everyone except my friends." Ashley said, "That can get annoying. They all think that I think that I am better than them, and most of them think that I am just some spoiled rich girl who has everything including fame handed to her."

"I'm sorry I thought that way about you," Bradin said.

"No it doesn't matter. Just as long as you don't feel that way about me anymore." Ashley said.

"You are amazing…I know my sister says that a lot, but it's true." Bradin said. "I wish I could be as strong as you."

"You can be, trust me." Ashley said and Bradin smiled.

He leaned in closer to her and was about to touch her lips when the fire alarm went off. The both looked out confused. Ava walked out.

"Sorry, I am making candles on the stove for a shoot tomorrow and it set the alarm off." Ava said and walked back inside. The two were left in awkward silence.

Ashley smiled and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say surfer dude is falling for pop princess." Ashley whispered in her ear and then walked off to bed.

Bradin sat there on the swing thinking.

"Not falling, completely and totally already gone." Bradin mumbled and walked through the side door to his bedroom.

AN: So how was it? Sorry I couldn't do it by Sunday and all like I promised. There was a lot of craziness going on that day and Monday with school. So review and let me know what you think. I thank all of my reviewers you guys are great!

Krissy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Playa Linda High   
The next morning Johnny walked up to Nikki and Ashley's room. He saw Ashley fully dressed sitting on her bed listening to her Ipod. 

"Morning Uncle Johnny!" Ashley said pulling her head phones out of her ears. 

"Morning Ashley, I came to wake you up, it seems you already are and have been for awhile now." Johnny said   
. "Yea, I got used to it after awhile. I either have to be up early for interviews, travel, signings, shoots and a lot of other things so it just comes naturally now." Ashley said smiling. 

"Well can you wake up Nikki and then I need the two of you down for breakfast soon." Johnny said. 

"Will do," Ashley said and Johnny smiled and walked back down the steps. 

Ashley walked over to Nikki and shook her awake. Nikki sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was shocked when she saw Ashley fully dressed hair and make-up done as well. 

Ashley was wearing bright pink halter top, white shorts, brown wedges and her hair was down straight with the ends curled. 

"God someone is a morning person." Nikki said stretching. 

"Mmhmm, now what are you wearing?" Ashley asked. 

"I have no clue…help?" Nikki asked and Ashley smiled and nodded. 

Nikki ended up wearing a blue off the shoulder top, white jean capris, blue and pink espadrilles, and her hair was twisted back with chop sticks. 

The two walked downstairs and saw Bradin sitting there eating breakfast and Ava looking at some paper work. Bradin looked up when they came down. 

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Bradin asked. 

"Haha hilarious, this is so cute though!" Nikki said and Ashley nodded. 

"Or shall I say what have you done to my sister." Bradin jokingly asked Ashley. 

"Haha hilarious, it's called my magic touch." Ashley said laughing. "Mmm pancakes!" 

Ashley put a chocolate chip pancake on her plate and drowned it with Maple Syrup. Bradin looked over and snickered. 

"What? Maple syrup es muy bueno!" Ashley said laughing. 

"Again with the Spanish!" Bradin said rolling his eyes and Ashley laughed. "So what class do you have first?" 

"I have Mr. Miller for homeroom." Ashley said. 

"Same." Bradin said, "He is okay, I sleep through it, it's 15 minutes." 

"Okay, I then have Mrs. Carter for remedial English." Ashley said. 

"Oh I have her last, I sleep through that class as well, she just goes on and on about stuff I couldn't care less about!" Bradin said. 

Ava, who was still looking over the paper work, cleared her throat which made Bradin cringe and Ashley and Nikki snicker. 

"I mean no I don't…" Bradin said. 

"Ah huh, sure you do. Remember no A in that class means no surf team." Ava said and Bradin sighed. 

"I know." Bradin said, "Now come on guys we have to get going if we want to make it to school in time so we won't get detention…again…" 

"Yea," Ava said giving him a look, "Okay well bye guys, have a great day, Ashley I hope you have a nice day and like Playa Linda." 

"BYE!" Nikki, Bradin, and Ashley said at the same time walking out the front door to go to Bradin's car because only 2 people can fit into Ashley's car. 

They all got in and Bradin backed out of the driveway. He then pulled down the street and they were off. 

"So your aunt seems really mad or something." Ashley said. 

"Yea, she is…my overdose was about 3 weeks ago and she is still mad about the subject. And well right after my OD she got my report card and let's just say my grades weren't pretty and well that just made matters worse and then we got into a huge fight over the whole matter and now I need an A or a B in every subject in order to be back on the surf team." Bradin said. "Oh and the whole detention thing I was late for school like 5 times and if I am late two more times I am going to be suspended for two days." 

"Oh I see!" Ashley said. 

She looked back at Nikki and they smiled and nodded. Bradin came to a stop. Nikki and Ashley both got out of the car and ran around. Bradin shook his head and rolled his eyes. They got back in and he just looked at both of them and shook his head. 

"Sorry we had to!" Ashley said. 

"Riiiiggghhhht." Bradin said laughing. 

Nikki was now in the front seat and Ashley was in the back because the light changed too quickly for them to get all the way around. Nikki pulled a CD out of her purse with out Bradin noticing and slid it into his CD player slot. She turned up the volume and 3LW started blasting through the car. 

"NO!" Bradin said as soon as Ashley and Nikki started singing. "Who the heck is this?" 

"3LW!" Nikki and Ashley screamed. 

"You can have control of the radio tomorrow, okay?" Ashley asked and Bradin nodded in satisfaction. 

Nikki and Ashley continued to sing along with 3LW's "No more". Bradin eventually pulled up at Nikki's school's parking lot. 

"Here you go Nik; I'll pick you up at 3!" Bradin said. 

"Bye guys!" Nikki said and ran off to hang with Amber and Cameron. 

Ashley watched as Nikki walked over to her friends. Bradin pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Your sister is the coolest person I possibly know!" Ashley said and Bradin laughed. 

"Yea, she is cool…I guess, annoying sometimes but well aren't they all!" Bradin said and Ashley fake slapped him. 

"No I mean she is so friendly and like she is such a sweet person." Ashley said. 

"Are you sure this is Nikki we are talking about here?" Bradin joked. 

"Do you want to be slapped again?" Ashley said. 

"NO!" Bradin said and Ashley laughed. 

They eventually pulled up at Playa Linda High School. Bradin parked and then they both got out. 

"Hmm a little smaller than the last school I went to." Ashley said. 

"Really, how big was that school? It can't be much bigger right?" Bradin asked. 

"Hun, I went to school in LA, PUBLIC school in LA so I would say I probably had 900 in a class." Ashley said. 

"Holy shit! This being the small town that it is there is about 90 in the class. It beats my old school though; we had probably about 60 or 70 in the whole grade. It was a really rural area." 

"Yea, I think that is why my mom and dad chose here. At my old school it was like they were surprised you actually showed up and then none of the teachers knew you by name because there were so many of us." Ashley said walking through the front doors of Playa Linda High with Bradin. 

"Yea, what's your locker number?" Bradin asked. 

"C184," Ashley said reading her schedule. 

"Oh that is right next to mine and Lucas'." Bradin said. 

"Who is Lucas?" Ashley asked. 

"Oh a surf team friend of mine, here come on let's go meet him." Bradin said. 

Bradin and Ashley walked through the hallways until they reached C hall. Lucas was standing at his locker waiting for Bradin. 

"Hey man! What's up?" Lucas asked and Bradin and Lucas did the whole "guy handshake" thing. 

"Not much dude, this is Ashley. She is living with us for awhile now." Bradin said. 

"Hey, "I'm Lucas." Lucas said and Ashley smiled and nodded, "So where are you from?" 

"I'm from LA." Ashley said, "My parents are being complete jerks and making me come here to work on getting my grades better." 

"Oh, that sucks…wait you look familiar…you wouldn't happen to be Ashley Whitten would you?" Lucas asked. 

"Yea, that's me…I didn't think you'd recognize a pop singer because Bradin here sure didn't." Ashley said and Bradin jokingly shrugged. 

"Yea, I took my cousin to one of your concerts. She is a big fan of yours." Lucas said. "I probably know every fact there is on the internet about you because whenever I see her all she ever talks about is you!" 

"Aww how cute. What's her name?" Ashley asked. 

"Brenna Leigh Ashley Tormy, but she goes by Ashley now because she wants to have the same name as you." Lucas said laughing and Ashley smiled. 

"That's so sweet; I love the name Brenna though, next time you see her tell her that I love her name and that she should go by that. I absolutely hate the name Ashley, every girl is named Ashley!" Ashley said and they laughed. 

"Will do." Lucas said. 

"Well we better get to homeroom Bradin, I don't want your aunt to be any madder at you then she already is." Ashley said and Bradin nodded. 

The three were all in the same homeroom because they all had last names close to each other in the alphabet, Westerly, Whitten, and Taylor. 

"Good morning class, we have a new student with us today, her name is Ashley Whitten." Mr. Miller said and all of the students started to whisper. "Would you please stand up and introduce yourself." 

Ashley stood up and all of the class stared at her and whispered things like "is it, no it couldn't be her." 

"Hi, I'm Ashley, I normally live in LA, but I am her for awhile with my Uncle." Ashley said. 

"Are you like Ashley Whitten, Popstar Ashley Whitten?" some girl in the back of the class yelled. 

"Um yea, that would be me." Ashley said and then sat back down. 

This made everyone stare at her and whisper even more. 

"That's annoying." Bradin whispered in Ashley's ear. 

"Tell me about it!" Ashley whispered back. 

"Well class, I have to go talk to the principal about some paper I was supposed to get but didn't so I will be right back." Mr. Miller said and then exited the classroom. 

A red headed girl walked over to Ashley and sat down in front of her. 

"Hi, I'm Alana." The girl said, "So you are like that stupid pop singer that my younger brother is in love with?" 

"Sure, and what the hell do you mean by stupid?" Ashley asked.   
"Aww she curses…I didn't think that went along with her "clean" image." Alana said rolling her eyes. 

"What the heck do you want?" Ashley asked. 

"Nothing really, I just have to let you know that I am the most popular Junior in this school and next year won't be any different." Alana said. 

"Oh so you already admit that you're so stupid that you are going to have to take 11th grade again!" Ashley said. 

"Haha you should be a comedian. Just watch yourself, and just because your some famous singer doesn't mean you'll be the most popular girl in school." Alana said and got up and walked away. 

Ashley rolled her eyes and then started drawing on her notebooks. 

"Is this how you are normally treated?" Lucas asked in shock. 

"No, that was fairly nice compared to what some other people have said." Ashley said. 

"I never realized how mean some people are." Bradin said. 

"That's because they aren't mean to you. You fit into their perfect popular jock stereotype and they like it that way. And if you haven't noticed people who are outside the mold and especially the ones that choose to be aren't treated nicely because we are different." Ashley said. 

"That's awful…" Lucas said. 

"I know, I'm used to it by now though. I have always been that weird famous girl." Ashley said. 

"What did you do before becoming a solo artist?" Bradin asked. 

"Well first I did some commercials when I was younger. Then I got into movies and I actually did some appearances on TV shows. Then in 1999 me and three of my friends created a pop group called Sugar Sweet. We went from 1999-2002 when we broke up and then I got asked if I wanted to go solo and I took it. So I have one album out now. It's called "How to be a girl." Ashley explained and Bradin nodded. 

The day went by quick and Ashley generally liked the school. She made two friends named Lena and Keiley. She was doing her homework in her room when Bradin came in and sat down on the bed. 

"So my friend Lucas is having a party tonight, want to come with me." Bradin asked, "Just make sure my aunt doesn't find out." 

"Why? We almost went to one on Saturday night…" Ashley said confused. 

"Yea my Aunt didn't know about that one either…" Bradin said, "One of the rules she set three weeks ago, no parties." 

"Okay sure." Ashley said. 

Bradin and Ashley snuck out to go to the party. Ashley wore jeans, blue flip flops, and a blue halter top with strings going down the front. (Look at Kelly in From Justin to Kelly for this look). Ashley had her hair down straight. 

"So are you having a good time?" Bradin asked. 

"Yes, I see you chose not to drink." Ashley said. 

"Well I don't want it to remind you of your sister, and well hopefully if my aunt catches us I'll get bonus points for not drinking." Bradin said. 

"Not likely." A voice behind them said and Bradin cringed and turned around. 

"Hi Aunt Ava…" Bradin said softly, "Johnny…" 

No response was given other than Johnny grabbing Bradin's arm and dragging him back to the house. Ashley and Ava followed behind. When the got to the house Johnny put Bradin on the couch and Ashley sat next to him. 

"I…I can't believe either of you!" Johnny said, "Bradin you know fully well you are not allowed to go to parties!" 

"I know…" Bradin said sighing. 

"And Ashley, sneaking out!" Johnny said. 

"I…I know," Ashley said and then got an idea, "Hey Miss Gregory did you design that skirt?" 

"Umm yea…why?" Ava asked confused. 

"It's so cute, do you think you could make me something, I have a concert on Friday, if I wear it there I can get your name out." Ashley said. 

"Ashley…" Johnny started but got cut off by Ava. 

"No, I like what she is saying, come on up with me I'll show you some of what I have!" Ava said getting excited and the two got up and started to head upstairs. Bradin got up and started to go to his room. "Don't even think about it Bradin, sit your ass back down, we are having a long talk about this." 

Bradin sighed and did as he was told. Ava and Ashley went back upstairs. 

"God that girl is a genius!" Bradin said. 

"I know…she is good." Johnny said. 

25 minutes later they both came back down laughing. Johnny rolled his eyes and Bradin was sound asleep on the couch. Ava shook him awake and the two went to his room to talk. 

"So you thought you were going to get out of this huh?" Johnny asked. 

"I guess I was just delaying the inevitable." Ashley said. 

The next morning Bradin walked up to Ashley's room to wake her up for school. This morning she was up bright and early because of how late she got to sleep the night before. 

"Morning." Bradin said. 

"Morning," Ashley said yawning. 

"So how long are you grounded?" Bradin asked. 

"A week of no TV, cell phone, or Computer you?" Ashley asked. 

"Three weeks of no TV, cell phone, computer, surfing, and hanging out with friends, and I have a lot of chores to do." Bradin said sighing. 

"Yea, well I don't think my Uncle realizes, I don't watch much TV because I'm touring a lot, I never use my regular cell phone that often because I have my Sidekick, which he didn't confiscate, and well on a tour bus there is no computer and I don't have a lap top." Ashley said. 

"Yea so this will be easy for you, huh?" Bradin asked. 

"Yep, now after school today you are coming over to the studio with me." Ashley said. 

"Why? I don't think my aunt will let me." Bradin said sighing. 

"No, I got her to say yes…she is coming with though, but yea I have a surprise for you." Ashley said. 

"Wait, what kind of surprise?" Bradin asked. 

"In time you'll know." Ashley said and winked. "Now get out of here surfer boy I have to get dressed." 

Bradin nodded still confused and exited. '_God that girl drives me crazy. Man I have completely fallen in love with her.' _Bradin thought as he walked down the steps and into his room. '_Absolutely and totally crazy in love…_'   



	5. JMAC CONCERT!

I promise I will update soon, but I just have to share about yesterday! Okay so Saturday night I was begging my dad for like ever to take me to a concert in Wildwood. Wildwood is about 2 hours and 7 minutes away from my house though. My mom finally got him to cave though! Haha yes! As you may have already guessed this was a Jesse McCartney concert. So yesterday I woke up around 5 in the morning from excitement. So then around 9:30 my mom and I went out to Target and got bagels and Starbucks coffee. Then I came back home and my dad and I left at 11. So we drove the 2 hours in pouring rain and then when we get there this bridge thing is up to let boats by. We were stuck in traffic for about 15 minutes because of it. Haha and there happened to be a Jesse McCartney banner for the concert right by us!!! Haha of course I had to take a picture of it. Then there also was a billboard for this concert as well, but I didn't get a picture of it. So then we finally get to the Wildwood Convention center and we park. Then we had to walk up to it along the boardwalk in POURING rain and pick up tickets that we ordered the night before from Ticket Master at like 11:50 PM. Haha lolz, so then we finally get inside and it's FREEZING! Lolz, and B5 was the opening group so there was B5 merchandise there. No one was in line for that and then you look over to the table with Jesse Merchandise and it is packed! So we went in and got our seats, and then my dad and I went back out and I bought a T-shirt with Jesse on it, of course! Then we went back in and Joe Brooks came out to do like four songs. For those of you that don't know who he is he is a singer from England that Jesse's mom actually found. Then after him B5 came out. They were okay and all. GREAT DANCERS THOUGH! Then Joe Brooks went to sit at something behind the floor seating and all and girls started coming up to him. Then he whispers something into some lady with red hair's ear and they get up and walk off. It was then I realized that the lady with red hair was in fact Mrs. McCartney lolz. So then I was watching B5 again after this and then I happen to look over to where Joe Brooks was before and I swear to God this woman was Claudia Swan the ex-choreographer from Dream Street. She resembled her exactly! Okay then B5 was done and there was a 15 minute intermission and all. So I waited there. Then Jesse's band came on stage and all. Then the music to "Can't let you go" came on and Jesse came out. He was wearing a white shirt with gold stuff on the front and back, jeans, and some sort of black shoes. He looked so hot. So then all of a sudden Joe Brooks walks right past me. It's like Oh My God!!!! (Oh if you want to look him up put the regular myspace address thing and then /joeybrooks). Ah well that was hot. So Jesse was talking and we all are like dead silent listening to him and then he is like "Wow you guys are quiet!" Lolz. So then he was like "I just got back from France, wow it's good to be back to civilization!" lolz and then he did more songs. Then his guitar player and musical director, Dory Lobel and him get stools and stuff and sit on them. When he introduces Dory all the fans in the front start screaming something. Then Jesse goes "What's wrong?" they all scream something else and he is like "Oh yea this is…(something?) because he looks like (something?) from Lemmeny Snicket." So yea and then he goes to sing Just so you know and he is all like "Yea I just spent like three days in France recording this song in French for French radio, yea and I took Spanish growing up, I'm glad to be singing this in English again, it's called (he said something in French) but in English it's Just so you know." So yea and then he sang more and then he stopped and said "Okay I'm going to let you all know what is going on with me. Believe it or not I'm in the recording studio for my third album (screams!). Yea it's going great." Then he was all like "Wanna hear a funny story? Well I'm in LA reading scripts and I was getting ready to go to an audition. And I have a little brother that is 10 and his name is (everyone screams Tim) yea Tim. He is going to play the young Leo in the next Leo Dicaprio movie. And so then there he is standing with Leonardo Dicaprio and (some female I don't know her name though)!" Haha lolz. How cute. So then he sings beautiful soul and I went a little closer to this railing thing where a bunch of people were standing so I could get a better view and take pictures and there standing like two feet away in Jesse's mom videoing the concert. Lolz so then he goes off and some people start to leave (new comers) and then of course he comes back out again and sings Right Where You Want Me then he left (insert tears!) Lolz. Word of advice for those of you that have never been to a Jesse concert and are going to go to one, the first time Jesse leaves the stage 99.9 percent of the time, the concert is NOT over. Every concert I have been to he came back out! So then I went back out into the pouring rain and all and drove the two hours home. But I had to go to church right away so I couldn't stop at home so I was wearing a Jesse McCartney t-shirt and all and this little girl is walking into the pew in front of me and she stops, walks a few steps back, looks at my shirt and then walks back in. Then some lady when she was turning around to shake my hand was all like "Peace, I like Jesse too!" Lolz. So there was my day. Oh and I survived from 5 in the morning to 8:30 at night on half a frappachino and a bagel and I was still bouncy of the walls. I was so excited and happy that I literally wasn't hungry or thirst. Gosh Jesse is super powerful. (Note to self if I need to lose weight just keep going to Jesse McCartney concerts…haha Lolz jk)!

Krissy

P.S. Does anyone want me to post the pictures I took online? If you do tell me, I'll put them up and all and give you a link!!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The concert

Friday arrived quickly. Bradin was a little nervous about what he was going to have to do at the concert tonight with Cameron, but he was also really excited about it. Nikki and Amber were really excited to be going to a concert.

"Hey guys!" Ashley said walking into the house after school, "I have to go get dressed. Nikki and Amber come on you can help me!"

"Sure!" Amber and Nikki immediately responded.

They ran up the steps and into Nikki's room.

"Okay I am going to need one outfit for walking in and doing Radio Disney interviews and stuff and then one for the actual concert. Nik, your aunt's outfits that she gave for me to choose for the concert from are right there. " Ashley said.

"Okay, so for the concert I am guessing you want something comfortable and not that heavy because it has got to be really hot up on stage." Amber said and Ashley nodded.

They eventually got both of the outfits picked out and then they all got ready. The concert started at 7 but they had to be there by 5:30. They all headed out to the cars. Ashley, Amber, Nikki, Cameron, and Bradin got into the limo. Ashley was wearing a purple spaghetti strap sundress, white flats, and a gold necklace with a wooden heart on it, and her hair was down curly.

They arrived at the stadium in LA and the driver pulled up to the entrance they would be going through. They all got out and cameras started flashing. They all eventually got inside and went to Ashley's dressing room.

"Ah this is so awesome, we are backstage!" Nikki said happily and Amber nodded.

"Oh you guys, I talked to one of my guy friends and he is going to be here soon to meet you." Ashley said smiling.

"WHO!?!?" Amber and Nikki asked excited.

"You'll have to wait and see…" Ashley said and then there was a knock on the door. "Amber and Nikki you can get it!"

Amber and Nikki ran over to the door and opened it. There in the doorway was…Jesse McCartney!

"JESSE McCARTNEY!" Amber and Nikki screamed excited.

"Haha, yep, hey Jesse what's up?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing much, you look very nice Ash!" Jesse said walking in.

"Thank you, this is Bradin Westerly, my uncle's soon to be wife's nephew." Ashley said.

"Okaayy…" Jesse said laughing and he shook Bradin's hand.

"This is Nikki Westerly, Bradin's sister and her friend Amber and this is Nikki's boyfriend Cameron." Ashley said, "Guys, this is like my best guy friend ever Jesse…but I'm sure you know that."

Bradin half smiled. He couldn't help but feel jealous. This guy was good looking, talented, and successful…why would Ashley have any interest in him when she could have this perfect guy.

"Ashley you need to get changed soon." Ashley's manager Kara said.

"Okay Kara!" Ashley said. "Guys I'll be right back, you guys get to know each other."

Ashley left with Kara and the room was left in silence.

"So, how long have you known Ashley?" Bradin asked.

"Oh I toured with her when I was in Dream Street so that would be like when we were 12 or 13." Jesse said.

"Oh cool," Bradin said sadly.

"Wait, haven't I heard of you. Would you happen to be Bradin Westerly the surfer from Playa Linda High?" Jesse asked.

"Yea…that's me, how'd you know that?" Bradin asked confused.

"You were in the paper one day." Jesse said.

"You read the paper!?!?" Nikki and Amber asked.

Jesse just laughed and nodded. Bradin and Cameron rolled their eyes. Just then Ashley walked back in. She was now wearing a pink short sleeve dress that goes way above her knees, a white cami under it, white flip flops, and her hair was straight.

"Okay guys come on we have to go on now." Ashley said and walked out.

"Ashley, I don't know if I can do this…" Bradin said still feeling really upset.

"Why?" Ashley asked. "KATIE YOU'RE HERE!"

Ashley ran up and hugged a blonde girl about her height.

"Guys this is Katie Cassidy, Jesse's lucky girlfriend and my bestest friend on the earth!" Ashley said.

"Hey Katie." Jesse said and they kissed.

"Well I have to go on now, Bradin come on you have to do this!" Ashley said.

"Okay." Bradin said way happier now that he knew Jesse was taken.

"Thank you!" Ashley said and gave him a hug.

They all walked out on to the dark stage and got into their places for the first song. Ashley was in the middle, Bradin was to her left and Cameron was to her right. The lights came up and the music started. They all performed "All I can do" (By Jump 5). After they finished the screaming was deafening.

"Hey guys, how are ya'll doing!" Ashley yelled, "Well let's give it up to the two boys behind me who agreed to dance with me for this concert Bradin Westerly and Cameron Bale!" more screams, "Well for the next song I am going to do a duet with someone I am sure all of you know. He is a great friend of mine and I know you all love him, Jesse McCartney!"

The screams increased even more and Jesse walked on stage as Cameron and Bradin left it. They walked backstage to the dressing room. The only one that was in there now was Katie.

"Hey, I'm Katie." Katie said.

"Bradin." Bradin said, "And this is Cameron, my sister's boyfriend."

"Cool," Katie said, "Oh and just so you know Ashley has no interest in my boyfriend."

"How…how'd you know that…?" Bradin said but got cut off.

"I'm a girl, we know these things. You don't have to worry about that. Besides I'm not giving up Jesse anytime soon." Katie said smiling.

Bradin didn't respond, he just smiled. Just then Jesse came back in and kissed his girlfriend.

"Bradin, right?" Jesse asked and Bradin nodded, "Ashley and I are just friends, go for it."

"How does everyone know that?" Bradin asked.

"It's kind of obvious?" Jesse said and Katie nodded.

"What if she says no?" Bradin asked.

"She won't, she is always saying Bradin this, Bradin that…she is completely obsessed with you!" Katie said.

They all talked for a little while and then Ashley came back in and fell down onto the couch!

"Wow that was so much fun!" Ashley said.

"Ashley, umm can I talk to you for a sec?" Bradin asked, "Alone?"

"Yea…sure…" Ashley said.

"We will let you two be." Katie said and she pulled Jesse out of the room.

"What's up?" Ashley asked.

"I…well I was jealous of Jesse, and then they assured me that you didn't like him and all." Bradin started.

"Jealous?" Ashley asked, "Of what?"

"I like you Ashley, I like you a lot. I know it may not seem like it sometimes…but I really do." Bradin said, "Will you go out with me?"

AN How evil of me right? If you guys review quickly then I can update sooner. If you don't then I won't be able to update until the middle of July! Haha I don't think you want that now do you! Lolz, I'm going to be on vacation btw.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 New ideas

(A.N. ALL OF THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE BY JUMP 5, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM NOR DID I WRITE THEM!)

"I thought you would never ask!" Ashley said laughing, "Yes of course I'll go out with you!"

"R…really?" Bradin asked in shock.

"Yes, so is that what was wrong with you earlier? You thought something was going on between me and Jesse didn't you?" Ashley asked finally understanding it all.

"Umm…yeah." Bradin said blushing.

Ashley laughed softly and then leaned in and kissed him.

"So you were great out there." Ashley said smiling.

"Thanks…I was wrong about pop music; your songs are really good." Bradin said.

"W…wait woah, can I get that in writing?" Ashley joked.

"Haha, funny!" Bradin rolled his eyes.

At this point Amber, Nikki, and Cameron walked back in.

"OMG Ashley your concert rocked!" Amber said.

"Yeah I really loved the song All I can do! _It's like I got nothing to do but think about you._" Nikki started singing.

"_I've got all the time in the world._" Amber joined in.

"_If you look in my heart._" Cameron joined in.

"_You'll know from the start._" Bradin joined in.

"_That it's all I can do not to think about you._" Ashley finished along with them. "OMG guys I have an idea!"

"What?" they all asked really confused.

"All of you guys meet me at the studio tomorrow at 10am and dress nice okay!" Ashley said.

She then rushed out of the dressing room leaving four very confused teens in her wake.

SATURDAY, 10:00

Ashley was the first to arrive at the studio. She was wearing blue jeans, a pink tank/beater top with ribbons crossing over it, pink flats, and her hair down curly. Nikki and Bradin arrived next with Ava. Nikki was wearing a light blue tank top, jean mini skirt with blue beading, blue rhinestone flip flops, and her hair down wavy. Bradin was wearing jeans, a white tee with a blue polo over it and white sneakers, Cameron then came wearing kahki shorts, a light green polo and brown leather flip flops. Amber came last wearing jean capris, a blue tube top, pink flip flops and her hair down straight.

"Okay here is a copy of the lyrics for each of you." Ashley said handing everyone a paper.

"For what?" Amber asked confused.

"How would you guys like to make a pop group?" Ashley asked smiling.

"For real?!?!" they all asked excited.

"I want to record this song I wrote called "Do Ya" to the label today. We have a meeting with them at 4, which is why I had all of you dress nice." Ashley explained and then turned to Ava, "And Ms. Gregory if this whole thing works out how would you like to make the clothes we wear on stage? The label would pay you and it could help your line."

"Oh Ashley that would be awesome!" Ava said excited.

"So you guys in?" Ashley asked them all.

"Heck yea!" they all responded.

"Well let's get recording then!" Ashley said and they all nodded excitedly.

They all learned the song and went over some dance moves. They weren't very hard because they didn't have much time. They began to record around 1 and they finished about 45 minutes later. They performed it for Ava a couple times and then got ready.

"The studio is 2 hours away so we need to leave like now." Ashley said. "Ms. Gregory will you run by the house and meet us down there with some designs. Since you are part of the plan we need you there as well."

"Yeah, sure," Ava said, "What's the address?"

"It's 1042 Lexington Lane, Los Angeles, park in the garage across the street, go in and ask for Hollywood Records, say you are with Marcie Lane and they will let you up." Ashley said and Ava wrote all of this down.

"Okay then I will see you all there!" Ava said.

She left and drove quickly back to the house. The rest of them got into a limo that Ashley had gotten for them. They got there on time and headed up. Ava arrived a few minutes later and went up. A little after that the record label executive people walked in and sat down. Ashley started her pitch then.

"Hey guys," Ashley started, "Okay well at my concert last night the five of us we goofing around and I got an idea. I shared this with my manager and she liked the idea as well. I would like you to meet Nikki Westerly, 13, Cameron Bale, 14, Amber Trevors, 15 and Bradin Westerly 17. Along with me, Ashley Whitten, 16 we make up PL5. The name comes from where we all met, Playa Linda, and of course there are five of us. You see what we as a group would do is take it back to the "Bubblegum Pop" days. We want to bring back good messages to music that are often not found today. As a group we would produce music that is good, moral, and up-beat."

"Okay, and do you have any example of this kind of music or what you guys would perform?" a producer Don asked.

"Yes Uncle Don we do. Oh by the way guys this is my uncle Don." Ashley introduced him and they all nodded, "Here is a CD with what we recorded and we are going to perform a song for you."

They nodded and the teens got into place. It went Amber, Cameron, Ashley, Bradin, and then Nikki. The music started and they began the performance.

Ashley: _Do you like the freckles on my face, Do you like my teeth they're out of place_

All: _I'd like to think so_

Amber: _Do you like the funny way I speak, I don't clean my room for weeks and weeks_

All: _I'd like to think so! Do ya, do ya, do ya love me, Do ya...d-d-do ya love me I...I'd like to think so! Do ya, do ya, do ya love me, Do ya...d-d-do ya love me; anyway, I'd like to think so_

Nikki: _Do you like the way I go all shy, I just can't look you in they eye_

All: _I'd like to think so _

Bradin: _Will you stay here for awhile, so I can watch you when you smile _

All: _I'd like to think so! Do ya, do ya, do ya love me, Do ya...d-d-do ya love me I...I'd like to think so! Do ya, do ya, do ya love me, Do ya...d-d-do ya love me; anyway, I'd like to think so_

Ashley: _well I hope I don't drive you insane, with my big right foot and my unkept mane_

Cameron: _well I know you love me the way I am, so I'll change my ways if I think I can_

All: _I'd like to think so! Do ya, do ya, do ya love me, Do ya...d-d-do ya love me I...I'd like to think so! Do ya, do ya, do ya love me, Do ya...d-d-do ya love me; anyway, I'd like to think s! Do ya, do ya, do ya love me, Do ya...d-d-do ya love me I...I'd like to think so! Do ya, do ya, do ya love me, Do ya...d-d-do ya love me; anyway, I'd like to think so_

Ashley: _I…I'd like to think so_

They finished the song and everyone clapped.

"Okay will you give us a few minutes to talk this over?" Don asked.

"Sure Uncle Don." Ashley said.

They all walked out into the hallway and waited anxiously for fifteen minutes. Then Don walked out and summoned them back in.

"So we were talking, we decided…"

OH NO! I am being so mean again aren't I! Well review and we you can know if PL5 is a go…or not. HEHEHAHAHE! My evil laughter haunts you all. Wow sugar rush! Baby you're my sugar rush! Sorry had to put it in. LONG LIVE DREAM STREET. Wow I need to cut down on coffee! Lolz.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 What will they think?

"Well Ashley we wouldn't normally do this because of how big of a risk it would be, but we trust you so we are willing to offer the group a deal." Don said and Ashley smiled.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Ashley exclaimed and hugged her Uncle.

"Now we need you guys up here everyday Monday through Friday from 4-9 to record the songs that have been selected and then Saturday through Sunday from 8-5 to work on choreography." Don explained, "We need to get you guys ready as soon as possible because a summer tour would be ideal."

"Wait, whoa! When will they be able to do their homework?" Ava asked.

"To and from L.A., I know you guys all are in Playa Linda which gives them 4 hours and then we will give them breaks during the practices so that's about 5 hours there." Don explained.

Bradin looked over at his aunt with a pleading look on his face.

"Okay, if that's what you guys really want to do, I'm okay with it." Ava said.

"Okay then, Monday at 4 I need all parents or legal guardians here to sign." Don said.

They all nodded and then headed outside. They were about to the car when Ashley suddenly came to a realization.

"Oh crap! My parents, I don't think they will be too thrilled about this. You know with my grades and all." Ashley said.

"I will talk to them if you want." Ava offered.

"Oh that would be great, thanks!" Ashley said and gave her a hug, "My house is only 15 minutes away so do you want to do it now?"

"Sure…I'll follow the limo over there." Ava said.

They all got into the limo and Ava got into her car. After 15 minutes they pulled into the stone driveway of a huge mansion. 

"Holy crap you live here?" Amber asked.

"Haha yep." Ashley said smiling and then got out.

They all followed her out of the car. Ashley got her keys out of her purse and then unlocked the front door. They all piled into the huge foyer.

"Mom, dad, I'm home! I need to talk to you guys!" Ashley yelled.

Immediately Mr. and Mrs. Whitten appeared from the kitchen area.

"Oh hello Ava," Mr. Whitten said, "So what do you need to talk to us about?"

"Well I'll let you and Ms. Gregory talk…the rest of us will be up in my room." Ashley said.

Before anyone could say anything in response Ashley was headed up the grand staircase. The rest of the teens followed her upstairs. After going down a long hallway they ended up in a huge pink room. It had a porch with sliding doors, a queen size bed, a sofa, a flat screen TV, a huge bathroom attached, and two walk in closets.

"Holy crap you sleep in here?!?!" Amber and Nikki asked in shock.

"Umm yeah," Ashley said, "Oh and look out that window. You see that white house over there? That's Zac Efron's house."

Amber and Nikki started freaking out while Ashley laughed. Bradin and Cameron just rolled their eyes at this. Then they all sat down on the floor and played XBOX.

"You may do this, but if we don't see an improvement in your grades in the near future we are pulling you from it." Mr. Whitten said walking in.

"Yes! Thank you!" Ashley said getting up and hugging her parents.

They all eventually headed back to Playa Linda for dinner. Bradin and Ashley sat down on the beach while Amber, Nikki, and Cameron hung out in Nikki's room.

"You know if you told me this time last year that I lived in California I would never believe you." Bradin said, "And if you told me this time even last week that I was about to be in a pop group I would have thought you were absolutely insane. I never thought I'd be more interested in pop music than I was in surfing."

"Yeah, oops we kind of forgot the surfing part of the bet didn't we?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, but I'm still grounded so it doesn't make any difference." Bradin said softly, "Besides for some reason it doesn't really matter anymore."

Ashley looked over at Bradin for a second.

"Hey are you okay?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah…" Bradin answered.

"Bradin, it's not even worth it to try to lie to me. I know you better than that." Ashley said and Bradin nodded and sighed.

"Fine…I'm worried about what everyone at school will think about me being in a pop group." Bradin confessed.

"Bradin you shouldn't worry about what they think! You've got to be better than that." Ashley told him softly.

"Well I'm sorry not everyone can be as strong and perfect as you!" Bradin yelled.

He got up and stormed of towards the house.

"Bradin!" Ashley yelled after him.

He stormed in and slammed the door. Ashley sighed and looked down at the ground. She then saw a camera flash.

"Ooh! Looks like we've got some trouble in paradise! And Ashley Whitten is going to be in a pop group!?!?!" the paparazzi guy asked.

Ashley sighed and got up. She rolled her eyes and walked into the house after Bradin. '_God it sure took them awhile to find me.'_ Ashley thought closing the door behind her. _'And what a great time for them to do it too!' _

REVIEW!!!! Wow I love leaving cliff hangers. It's just so much power and fun. Lolz. Well review please!

Love Krissy McCartney! (Hey I can dream can't I?!?!)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Is it all okay?

Ashley walked up to the door to Bradin's room and knocked.

"Go away!" Bradin yelled.

"Ah huh right…" Ashley said opening the door and walking in. "What's up?"

"Do you not get the concept of 'go away'"? Bradin asked.

"Yeah I do…but it's more of the fact that I don't care…so tell me what's up!" Ashley said and Bradin sighed and put his head back down on the pillowcase.

"What…what will everyone at school say? They are all going to make fun of me…I just can't deal with that." Bradin said wiping a tear that fell down his face.

"Do you want to be apart of PL5?" Ashley asked him.

"Yes of course…it's seems like such an awesome opportunity." Bradin said.

"Then it shouldn't matter what the people at school say. If they are truly your friends they should accept the fact that this is what you want to do…and if they don't accept it then they don't really know you enough for you to call them true friends." Ashley said lying down next to him on his bed. "What do you think Lucas is going to do?"

"Say that's cool and not really think much of it." Bradin said and Ashley nodded.

"See and he is your best friend!" Ashley said and Bradin smiled.

"Yeah…I guess. Thanks for not leaving me alone." Bradin said and Ashley laughed.

"I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I did, now would I?" Ashley asked and Bradin laughed and kissed her, "Oh by the way we are probably going to be in the tabloids tomorrow…"

"What? Why?" Bradin asked confused.

"Well after you left a reporter came out of hiding and started taking pictures…" Ashley said.

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know…" Bradin started but Ashley cut him off.

"There was nothing you can do. This is a taste of what you are getting yourself into by going out with me and starting this group." Ashley said.

"Yeah…well it doesn't matter…I got you and that's all that matters." Bradin said and Ashley laughed and kissed him.

She started to get up but Bradin pulled her back down with him.

"Oh you're not leaving yet." Bradin said slyly and began to kiss her.

So days, weeks, and then months passed and now the group was getting ready for their first tour! It was now the beginning of May and Bradin, Cameron, Nikki, Amber, and Ashley were all hanging out on the beach. The girls were tanning and the guys were surfing.

"So did you guys pack yet?" Amber asked.

"Yeah…I have like three suitcases…one of them is half empty incase we go shopping…" Nikki said and Ashley laughed.

"Yeah…I'm headed home in an hour to go get my stuff. Well my other stuff, when I came here I only came with a 1/3 of my wardrobe." Ashley explained.

"God I'm so jealous of you…what size clothes do you wear?" Amber asked.

"Well tops I either get Small or Extra Small and pants either 0 or 1 and the occasional 00." Ashley said.

"Same!" Nikki and Amber said at the same time.

"Well then we can do some clothes swapping!" Ashley said and the two nodded.

Just then Cameron and Bradin came back in from the water. They sat down next to the girls on the beach.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Bradin asked.

"Clothes!" all three girls replied and Bradin and Cameron rolled their eyes.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Such a typical girl thing to talk about!" Cameron said.

"Well while you and Bradin were being guys and going surfing, we were being girls and talking about clothes." Nikki said.

"Hey, I haven't surfed in like a month!" Bradin defended, "It's not like it's all we ever do…you guys…well its everyday that you talk about clothes!"

"Whatever!" Ashley said and then got up.

"Where are you going?" Bradin asked.

"To call Jesse McCartney." Ashley said. "He and Katie just broke up because of not being able to really see each other enough and never being in the same country. He is taking it really hard though."

Bradin nodded and watched as she walked up the steps. '_Oh God…now he is available…maybe she likes him better than me and only is with me because she couldn't have him. Well now she can have him and all. Wait isn't this the like the fifth time she has walked away to call someone today. They are having a secret relationship! I know it…how could she do this to me?' _Bradin thought. He got up and walked to his room to take a shower.

When he got out Ashley was walking out the door.

"Oh bye Bradin! I'm going home to grab stuff for the tour tomorrow. Then I am stopping by Jesse's house. I won't be back till probably about 1 this morning so see you tomorrow bright and early!" Ashley said and shut the door behind her quickly.

"Bye…" He said softly to the back of the door.

He sighed and went and sat down on the couch. The rest of the day he was really moody and instead of packing neatly like he should of he threw all his clothes into his suitcase.

"Whoa anger issues!" Nikki said walking in.

"What do you want?" Bradin asked.

"It's time for dinner. We are going out to eat to celebrate the start of the school tour!" Nikki said excitedly.

The group was going to elementary and middle schools across the country to perform for them. This would take them into the middle of June. Then they are coming back home for 5 days and then leave for a summer tour across the US that takes them from the middle of June till the end of August. Then part of September they are going to Europe and doing a couple shows for a European Tour. Then their label wants them back to go into the studio to do a Christmas album and then November, December, and January would be a Christmas tour. So the band is really busy right now.

Bradin sighed and followed his younger sister out. They all went out to dinner and Bradin remained really quite. At one o'clock that morning he heard the front door open and then close. He knew Ashley was home. He snuck to the door and silently watched as she walked by. Her hair was messy and up in a ponytail. '_God, well that's proof enough right there. They probably had a heavy make-out session in his bed.' _Bradin thought angrily.

NEXT MORNING

They all got onto the bus at 6:30 that morning. They were starting to head to Maine. It would take them three days to get there because they had a day time driver and a night time driver. They were all sleeping in bunks on the bus.

"Okay guys you may all go back to sleep in your bunks…but first this is the opening act of your concerts Brenna Smith." Carol their choreographer said.

A girl with really dark jet black hair and brown eyes walked onto the bus. She was wearing a short black mini skirt, a white tank top, black wedges and a lot of make-up. She was guys would call smokin'-hott. Ashley on the other hand was beautiful with her blonde hair and every thing…but this girl was a just like strip-club hot.

"Hey I'm Ashley…I'm going to go back to sleep. I'm falling asleep standing here!" Ashley joked and went to the back where the bunks were.

"I'm Amber and I am also going to go back to sleep!" Amber said.

"Nikki and same." Nikki said and Amber and Nikki walked off.

"So you two dating at all?" Brenna asked them seductively because it was just her and the two boys now.

"Yeah…I am going out with Nikki." Cameron said while yawning, "Gosh I'm going to sleep."

"What about you stud?" Brenna asked after Cameron shut the door behind him.

"Yeah…I'm dating Ashley…" Bradin said Brenna rolled her eyes.

"The really bubbly blonde one?" Brenna asked laughing.

"There all blonde…" Bradin said a little defensively.

"Ah defensive of the girlfriend...it's not like she is anything special though. You could find someone so much better…maybe not as rich…but better." Brenna said.

She walked up and planted a kiss on him. When she pulled away he stood there in shock.

"You're cute…well best be getting back to my tour bus." Brenna said starting to walk off, "What she never kisses you like that? Well then I'm sure she also doesn't let you see this either."

Brenna lifted the back of her skirt to him as she walked off. Bradin stood there in shock until the bus started moving. He sat down on the couch like thing.

'_God what am I going to do?' _ Bradin thought, '_Oh wait! Ashley is cheating on me…well ha this can get her back._'

REVIEW! Oh if you want to see the pictures from the Jesse McCartney concert, tell me in the review and I'll find a way to give you the website they are on!

Krissy


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Will they?

Bradin, Ashley, Nikki, Cameron, and Amber were having the time of their life on the tour. It was so much fun for them. Brenna wasn't very friendly with any of the group except for Bradin, but only Bradin and Brenna knew about that.

They were now all stopped in Houston, Texas. In a couple of hours they were going to perform for Houston Middle School. They were all just chilling out in their hotel rooms right now. Ashley and Nikki were in one, Amber and Brenna were in one, and Bradin and Cameron were in one.

Brenna was continually talking on her cell phone so Amber headed over to Ashley and Nikki's room.

"Hey guys what's up?" Amber asked while walking in.

"Nothing really, we were about to play Dance-Dance Revolution, want to do like a tournament?" Nikki asked.

"Sure." Amber said and then there was a knock on the door and Cameron came in.

"Hey Cam, where's Bradin?" Ashley asked.

"He said he was going to sleep." Cameron said shrugging, "He is being really weird lately…"

"Yeah I know…but that's my brother for ya!" Nikki joked, "Want to join our game of Dance-Dance Revolution?"

"Yeah sure!" Cameron said.

They played for almost two hours and they had a lot of fun. The winner was Nikki and then Ashley was right behind her followed by Amber and then Cameron.

"Haha wow, I still suck!" Cameron said laughing.

"Yeah, and I even taught you how to play it!" Nikki said laughing. (It was actually Pump it up…but same diff. lolz)

"Yeah, well we all better get ready…we have to be down in the lobby in 45 minutes!" Ashley said and then all nodded.

"Great, I have to go back to the room with Miss Biotch who thinks she is so sexy and hot!" Amber said and then groaned.

"Good luck with that!" Ashley and Nikki joked.

"Oh Cam, can you tell Bradin I want to talk to him?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah sure." Cameron said and then left.

Amber walked down the hall and to her room while humming 'Remember to Forget' by Play. She pulled her key out of her pants pocket and opened the door. She walked into the room and was shocked at what she saw. Bradin and Brenna were making out on the bed.

"Okay WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Amber yelled.

Bradin jumped up and out of the bed in shock. Brenna laughed and without saying anything walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Please don't say anything!" Bradin begged.

"How could you cheat on Ashley with that slut?" Amber asked.

"She…well…I…just don't tell." Bradin pleaded.

"I can't believe you!" Amber yelled, "I have to tell her…she is one of my best friends."

"Well she is cheating on me too!" Bradin yelled back.

"What? Yeah right," Amber said, "With who?"

"That Jesse McCartney guy." Bradin said.

"You're joking right?" Amber said in disbelief.

"No, he is single now and she is always calling him and she visited him till 1 in the morning!" Bradin yelled back.

"He is her best friend and he is torn up about his break up. They also are related!" Amber said laughing in disbelief.

"Wait, what?" Bradin asked.

"He is her cousin! She told me that neither of their record companies wanted that out so that if they need to get publicity for something they could "date"." Amber said.

"Are…are you serious?" Bradin asked and Amber nodded. "Oh God I screwed up big time."

"Ya think?" Amber said sarcastically.

"What am I going to do?" Bradin asked.

"Tell Ashley…or I will." Amber said and Bradin sighed and then nodded.

Bradin slowly walked out of the door and headed to his room.

45 MINS. LATER

Ashley arrived wearing a blue tank top/beater with a black vest-like thing over top, black pants, and black sneakers. Her hair was down wavy. Nikki was wearing a blue polo, black pants, and her hair up in a pony. Amber came down wearing a blue tank top, a white button-up oxford with the sleeves cuffed, black pants, and black sneakers. Her hair was down straight. Bradin and Cameron arrived next. Bradin was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a blue t-shirt over it, jeans, and black converse sneakers. Cameron was wearing a white t-shirt with blue writing, jeans, and white sneakers.

A couple minutes later Brenna came down with a black mini skirt on with black leggings, a black halter top, her hair down, curly, and wedges.

"Wow, you guys all like match!" Brenna said looking at all of them.

"Well that's kind of the point. Before every show we do we pull a piece of paper out of a hat and whatever color it is we all have to wear it." Ashley said and Brenna rolled her eyes, but then put on a fake smile.

"Aw how cute. What a great idea!" Brenna said.

They all headed out to the SUV that would take them to the middle school. Once they got there they headed to the gym where a temporary stage was set up. They all did sound check and then headed into a back room to practice while the kids filed in. Brenna went out first and sang a couple of songs. When she came backstage she rolled her eyes and grabbed her Ipod.

"And let's give a big warm welcome to a new pop group PL5!" the principal said, "Ashley Whitten, Bradin Westerly, Nikki Westerly, Cameron Bale, and Amber Trevors!"

They all ran out on stage as their name was announced. The kids were all really excited and you could tell.

"Hey guys, how are ya'll doing?" Ashley said, "I'm Ashley and I am 16 years old!"

"I'm Bradin and I'm 17."

"I'm Nikki, Bradin's sister, and I am 13 years old."

"I'm Amber and I am 15."

"And I'm Cameron and I am 14."

"So the first song that we would like to perform for you is called 'All I can do.' It was originally sung by Ashley as a solo artist, but we decided to mix it up…so here it goes." Nikki said and they all got into position.

The whole show went great and all the students had such an awesome time. After the show they headed back over to the hotel and decided to take a swim. Ashley was ready to head off to her room but Bradin stopped her.

"Ashley…can I talk to you in private?" Bradin asked and Ashley nodded worried.

The two headed to Bradin's room. Cameron ran in and grabbed a bathing suit and headed to Nikki's room to get changed.

"What do you need?" Ashley asked worried.

"Um…I don't really know how to…" Bradin started.

"Bradin you can tell me anything." Ashley said.

"I…I kissed Brenna." Bradin said staring at the ground, "Okay not only did I kiss her but I would make out with her all the time. I thought you were cheating on me with Jesse and I got so upset. Now I know he is your cousin and all and well I am so sorry."

What Ashley did next shocked him completely. She started laughing so hard that she was actually crying.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ashley said laughing. "You hooked up with Brenna. And…and you thought I was going out with Jesse!"

"What…why is that funny?" Bradin asked utterly confused.

"He and I…it would never and could never happen!" Ashley said laughing.

"I know that now!" Bradin defended, "But come on you guys are so close."

"What made you think that?" Ashley asked.

"Well you always call him! And the night before the tour started you came home and your hair was a mess and everything…" Bradin said and Ashley cut him off.

"Bradin what kind of car do I drive?" Ashley said laughing.

"A Ferrari…oh…that explains it." Bradin said. "I'm so sorry."

"Well I won't say its okay, because it's not…but your forgiven." Ashley said and kissed Bradin. "So who is a better kisser?"

"You…definitely." Bradin said smiling.

"Good answer." Ashley said laughing. "So can you believe that was our last show before we head home?"

"Yeah well we then have the real tour across the US." Bradin said, "I am so nervous about that."

"Why? You got up on stage almost everyday and performed!" Ashley said.

"Yeah but they were all like small stages for about 300 kids…nothing like arenas and amusement parks and stuff." Bradin said.

"Oh you'll love it. This school tour was cool, but the real tours are awesome!" Ashley said, "Oh I wrote this new song! You have to hear it!"

Ashley grabbed Bradin's handed and dragged him down to the ballroom that they had rented. She then sat down at the piano and began to play.

_Wish that I could read your mind,_

_Understand what you hide in your heart,_

_Then maybe, baby I could help you see how loved you are,_

_Wish that I could find the words,_

_That would echo inside of your soul,_

'_Cause then, my friend, you'll know_

_He loves you so_

_God loves you so _(Wish that I could read your mind: Jump 5).

"Wow that was awesome." Bradin said, "You are such a good singer."

"Thanks." Ashley said. "So back to the Brenna thing, do you promise me it is over…for good."

"Yes of course." Bradin said.

The two walked upstairs and got changed into their bathing suits. Ashley put a pink bikini on and Bradin put on black swim trunks. They went down and saw everyone playing around in the pool except for Brenna who was lying on a chair with her Ipod on. She appeared to be "tanning", but the pool was inside.

Ashley ran and jumped in right away. Bradin laughed and followed her. They joked around doing random stuff for hours. Ashley, Nikki, and Amber got out and went to go get changed. Cameron, Bradin, and Brenna were left.

"Did Bradin tell you?" Amber asked Ashley.

"Yeah he did." Ashley said and Amber nodded.

"What?" Nikki asked confused.

"Bradin thought Jesse and I were going out behind his back so he went to Brenna, but it's all good now." Ashley said, "I trust him."

Just then two girls about 7 years old came up to them.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are PL5 right?" a little blonde girl asked excitedly.

Ashley squatted down to their height and smiled.

"Yeah, hi I'm Ashley…what are your names?" Ashley asked them sweetly.

"I'm Katie." The blonde said shyly.

"And I'm Laura." The brunette said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Nikki." Nikki said.

"And I'm Amber." Amber said.

"Can we have your autographs?" Laura asked shyly.

"Sure." Nikki, Amber, and Ashley said smiling.

They all signed a paper for the girls and they ran off happily over to their moms who were waiting. When they got there they were so excited. Both of the moms smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Amber, Nikki, and Ashley. They laughed and nodded. They then got on to the elevator and went up to their rooms.

AT THE POOL

Cameron left to go get changed and it was just Bradin and Brenna. Brenna took her headphones off and smiled at Bradin.

"No…we can't! I'm with Ashley!" Bradin said and turned his back on her, "I don't like you and this whole thing was a mistake."

"Oh come on, you know I am so much hotter than that blonde." Brenna said.

"Not really. Ashley is really pretty." Bradin said.

"Oh come on, what is Ashley that I'm not?" Brenna asked.

"Let's see: smart, caring, considerate, loves her career for other reasons than getting guys, doesn't dress like a slut, and has other ways of being happy and hyper than how you do." Bradin said and left without another word.

Brenna stood there in shock for a second. God she really screwed up again. She really did like Bradin…but he now hates her.

Is this okay? I had so many different ways I was thinking of making this, but this is what I chose. At first I thought Ashley should get really pissed at Bradin. Then I thought Ashley should walk in on them kissing…please review. I have the Jesse concert pictures online now but I don't know how to put a link to them…lolz.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Revenge ain't so sweet

"I say we go out to dinner tonight to celebrate the completion of our first tour!" Ashley suggested.

"Yeah that'd be awesome!" Nikki and Amber agreed.

"I'll go call Bradin and Cam's room." Ashley said. "Amber you can invite Brenna…she was on the tour too so she deserves to go."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat." Amber said and walked back to her room.

An hour later all five teens met in the lobby.

"Where are we going?" Nikki asked.

"Um…I don't know, like Unos or something." Ashley said and they all nodded.

"Wouldn't you rather go to a teen club I know of around here?" Brenna asked walking in.

"I um…I don't know Nikki is only 13 and all and Cam here is 14, I don't think it such a good idea." Bradin said softly.

"Oh come on Bradin, that might be a lot of fun." Nikki said and Cam and Amber nodded.

"Fine…I guess that's okay." Bradin said and Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay then…let's go." Brenna said smiling maliciously.

They all headed over to TCLUB (I know, stupid name but w/e). Brenna disappeared into the mass of people while Bradin, Ashley, Cameron, Amber, and Nikki headed over to a booth in the back. They all ordered cokes and some fries. Bradin insisted on taking a sip of Nikki's Coke to make sure it wasn't spiked. Once he was positive it wasn't he let her drink it. Nikki glared at him while drinking.

"What do you think Aunt Ava would do to me if she found out you got drunk?" Bradin asked her.

Nikki didn't answer. She reached over and grabbed Cam's hand. The two got up and started dancing right near the table. They didn't get too close with Bradin watching their every move.

"Chill out will ya?" Ashley joked.

"What she is my little sister, I have to protect her." Bradin said.

"It's just Cam…he won't do anything considering you two are going to be spending a lot of time together now." Ashley reasoned, "And come on, don't you trust your band mate?"

"Yes…it's the other guys here that might try something though. I have to be ready to protect her if someone tries to hurt her." Bradin said and Ashley smiled, "What?"

"You are so cute." Ashley said and gave him a kiss.

"I know." Bradin joked.

They were there for two hours without seeing Brenna once. Ashley walked over to use the restroom and when she came back she saw Brenna getting up close to Bradin.

"Okay what the hell?" Ashley asked, "I thought it was over."

"Ashley this isn't…" Bradin started to say but Ashley cut him off.

"Don't say it isn't what it looks like. She is all over you!" Ashley yelled.

"Will you let me speak for a second? She is drunk out of her mind." Bradin said pushing Brenna back once more.

"Oh…sorry I got pissed." Ashley said sheepishly.

"You…stay away from Bradin…" Brenna slurred.

"He is my boyfriend!" Ashley said.

"Yeah right bitch like he'd ever like you! You are such a g…good girl. Stupid pop singer." Brenna slurred and took a swing at Ashley but she was so drunk she missed. "All he ever talks about is how he is never going to get any with you, and you're too perfect."

"Is that true?" Ashley asked folding her arms across her chest.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Bradin yelled. "Don't listen to her she is drunk out of her mind like I said."

"Yeah well the alcohol doesn't make you lie; it makes you tell the truth that you normally would never say." Ashley said.

She angrily ran out of the club and headed back over to the hotel. She went out on the balcony of her room and sat in a chair with a blanket around her.

"Jenna, can you hear me? I don't know what to do. Can't you come home just for a minute or two so I can at least say that I am sorry or that I love you? I really need you help right now." Ashley said as tears slid down her face, "I…I miss you so much. Why did God have to take you away from me?"

"Because he had other plans for her and He knew that someday you'd meet someone who would help you get through and you would return the favor by changing this person's whole life." A soft male voice said from behind.

Ashley turned around and saw Bradin standing there with a bouquet of roses and tears in his eyes.

"I take it Jenna is your older sister." Bradin asked sitting down next to her.

"Was my older sister." Ashley said softly.

"No, is. No matter what happens she will always be here somehow in spirit. Its like I always tell Derrick when he gets upset, an angel is always watching from above and I know mom and dad are right there with it." Bradin said and wiped a tear that was falling down his face.

"Watching you and Derrick and Nikki reminds me so much of Jenna. You love them with all your heart and would die to protect them. Jenna would do the same." Ashley said, "I remember when I was 6 years old and all I wanted was a pink sparkly Barbie bike. My parents wouldn't get it for me because I already had a purple bike that used to be my sisters. Well Jenna walked to the store and sold her new bike and with the money she bought me that pink sparkly Barbie bike. When she walked home with that bike I was so excited. I rode it around the neighborhood till dinner time not stopping once. My parents were in shock. Their faces were so funny."

"I can imagine." Bradin said smiling, "Here these are for you. I swear I didn't say any of that. I said you are so amazing and it's too good to be true meaning that I am happy, but never meaning that you're fake. I'm sorry if that offends you that I think you're amazing. And the other thing I swear on my life that never entered my mind or left my mouth. You know she wants to break us up."

Ashley smiled and gave him a kiss.

"What did you want to say sorry to your sister for?" Bradin asked softly.

"Well she um…I really wanted to go to a movie with my sister and she promised to take me. She then decided to go to a party. We got into a huge fight in the kitchen and…" Ashley said crying, "And the last words I ever said to her were 'I hate you, I hope you never come home again.' And she…she never did."

Bradin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She cried softly on to his shoulder.

"She…she listened to me. Now I'll never get that chance to say that I love her and that I'm sorry for what I said." Ashley said.

"I'm positive she knows you didn't mean any of it." Bradin said softly, "I'm sure she also knows that you love her."

Ashley fell asleep in Bradin's arms. Her brought her back to her bed and laid her down. He laid down next to her and eventually fell asleep as well. The next thing he knew the alarm clock was going off. He sat up not knowing where he was. He saw his sister laughing on the other bed.

"Good morning Bradin!" Nikki said laughing.

"Morning…what time is it?" Bradin asked.

"9:30." Nikki said, "You might want to go back to your room and pack we leave in a half hour."

"What time did you guys come back?" Bradin asked Nikki going into his older brother mode.

"Chill we came back right after you. Brenna passed out in the lobby so her manager Shirley took her back to Shirley's room. I came in and saw you were here with Ashley so I went and slept in Amber's room." Nikki said, "Don't worry Cameron and I didn't do anything in your absence."

Bradin nodded and headed to his room. They flew into the LAX airport and all of the parent's and guardians were there. Ashley ran up to her mom and dad and gave them a hug. She then hugged a guy with dark sunglasses and a hat on who Bradin realized was Jesse trying not to be seen by fans. It didn't work to well because two seconds later two teenage girls came over giggling.

"Are you Jesse McCartney?" a blonde girl around 15 asked.

"Uh yeah…" Jesse said taking his sunglasses off.

"OMG!" the brunette said happily. "And your Ashley Whitten, and Cameron Bale, and Nikki and Bradin Westerly and Amber Trevors."

They all nodded and smiled.

The next couple of days that they had at home before leaving for the next tour went by quickly. Nikki, Amber, Cameron and Bradin soon found themselves driving to L.A. to start the tour. Ashley had gone back home for those few days so she was already in L.A.

When they all got to the studio they were in for a big shock…

HEHAHEHAHE! EVIL LAUGHTER! Wow, sorry really hyper. I went to New York today! Yeah! Haha lolz.

Totally random, but does anyone know where I can get Hannah Montana concert tickets?

P.S. Please review!

Krissy


	12. Chapter 11

A.N. I know this sounds totally cheesy and stupid but I'm doing it anyway. I would like to dedicate this Fanfiction to a group of people that have inspired me and have helped through some rough times. They have been a part of the music industry for years and still they seem to be the most kind, sweet, and down to earth people you would ever want to meet. They sadly have broken up and gone their separate ways. They will truly be missed and I will of course still listen to all of their music. They have always kept their faith in God and they have helped me do the same. It you haven't figured out who I am talking about yet they are Jump5: Brandon, Brittany, Lesley, and Chris. (and we can't forget Libby!) But yeah PL5 was based off of them: 5 people, a brother and sister: Bradin and Nikki and Brandon and Brittany, 3 girls and two boys. Lolz yeah I know that was really cheesy but I am still sad about them breaking up on Sunday. I wish I could have seen them in concert at least once! But thank you Jump5 for all that you have done and I wish all of you the best in life.

NOW ON WITH THE FANFICTION

Chapter 11 A whole new world

"Welcome back guys. I'm Jamie and I will be managing you on this tour." Jamie told them, "So let's introduce you to the new opening act. This is Jared Pillar. He will go first, followed by you guys, and then Jesse McCartney will be after you."

"Wait Jesse is coming on tour with us?!?!" Ashley asked.

"Yeah…aren't you excited!" a boy's voice asked from behind them.

Ashley turned around and ran up to give Jesse a hug. He laughed and hugged her back.

"I take it you two know each other…" Jamie said and Jesse and Ashley nodded. "Okay well let's get started. The first concert tonight is in San Diego. We want to get you guys checked in at the hotel and then head over for sound check. Ashley, Amber, and Nikki you girls are on one bus and Jesse, Jared, Cameron, and Bradin you four are on the other."

"Wait what happened to Brenna?" Ashley asked.

"Um well there was an incident and she will not be able to attend the tour with us." Jamie said, "Now let's get going shall we?"

They all nodded and headed to their buses.

WITH THE GIRLS

"What the heck does she mean by 'incident'? I mean it must be something bad if Jamie won't tell us!" Ashley said while plopping down on the couch.

"I know…knowing Brenna it wasn't some small accident either!" Amber said sitting down as well.

"Well isn't this a good thing though?" Nikki asked and they both looked at her confused, "Well with Brenna gone she won't be trying to steal Bradin away from you."

"That's true…but knowing Brenna she'll find some way to do it without being anywhere near!" Ashley said sighing and grabbing the remote. "Do ya'll want to play some video games?"

"Pssh yeah. Get ready to be beat by the master!" Amber said evilly laughing.

"Mmhmm whatever you say!" Ashley and Nikki said at the same time. "JINX!"

After a couple minutes they controlled their laughter and began to play a racing game.

WITH THE BOYS

"So who is this Brenna chick anyway?" Jesse asked as they climbed on to the bus, "I have heard Ashley going off about her a lot."

"Well her main goal in life seems to be breaking Ashley and me up." Bradin explained.

"Yeah I also heard about what happened when you thought Ashley and I were dating." Jesse said cracking a smile.

"Hey how was I supposed to know you guys were related? All I knew was you two have a close relationship…I thought it was something else." Bradin defended.

"Yeah well like I told you the first time I met you Ashley and I not gonna happen!" Jesse said and Bradin laughed and nodded.

They all sat down on the long couch as the bus lurched forward.

"So it's Jared right?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." Jared answered.

"Cool, I'm Jesse McCartney." Jesse introduced himself, "This here is Bradin Westerly…and its Cameron Bale I believe right?"

"Yep." Cameron answered. "So how old are you Jared?"

"Oh I am 12." Jared answered.

"Cool, I'm 14." Cameron said.

"And I am 17." Bradin answered.

"And I am 20." Jesse said, "Another reason why I am not dating Ashley." Jesse joked and Bradin rolled his eyes and laughed.

All of a sudden they heard a loud vibrating noise. They looked around confused and Jesse laughed and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" Jesse asked. "Oh hi T-Mac what's up?" "Oh okay thank you…wait you are coming to the concert tonight?" "That's awesome…and Lea is going to be there too?" "Oh with her boyfriend…I definitely am going to have to meet him." "Okay well I will see you later." "Okay bye."

Jesse hung up and noticed the rest of the guys were staring at him confused.

"Oh that is my little brother Tim." Jesse explained.

"Oh you have a little brother too?" Bradin asked and Jesse nodded, "How old is he?"

"He is 10." Jesse answered, "And yours?"

"He is 10 also. His name is Derrick." Bradin said, "And who is Lea?"

"She is my 15 year old sister." Jesse said.

"Oh cool…well my sister is 13." Bradin said.

"That is kind of weird that you both have a younger sister and brother and in the same order." Cameron said and the two laughed and nodded.

IN SAN DIEGO

The buses stopped and they all got off. They all headed into the lobby of the hotel.

"So did you survive the two whole hours with out me?" Ashley asked jokingly to Bradin. (I don't live in California…or anywhere near for that matter so I don't know how long it really takes!)

"Oh it was torture! I don't know how I survived!" Bradin joked and kissed Ashley.

"Yuck, get a room!" Nikki said laughing. "So Cam how was the ride here?"

"Good…I missed you though." Cameron said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hypocrite!" Bradin said.

Nikki just rolled her eyes. Jaime walked over with keys in her hand.

"Okay guys Ashley, Nikki, and Amber you guys are in one room. Jared and Cameron you are in one room, and Bradin and Jesse you are in one room." Jamie explained, "Ashley you guys are in 505, Cameron you guys are in 507, Bradin you guys are in 509. Now go to your room and get settled and then come back down to the lobby in 20."

They all did as they were told and met back up in the lobby.

"Okay guys are you ready to get over to the where the concert is?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah!" they all said.

They were about to head out when they heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD IT'S JESSE McCARTNEY!" a girl screamed.

Ashley, Amber, Nikki, Cameron, Bradin, Jamie, and Jared all looked at Jesse who shrugged. The girl walked over to Jesse freaking out and he laughed and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jesse. What's your name?" Jesse asked the girl.

"Angie…Angie Jordan. I am like your biggest fan." Angie said freaking out.

"Are you going to the concert tonight?" Jesse asked.

"No…I couldn't get tickets." Angie said, "You see I'm out here on vacation and I found out about it too late."

"Well I am going to give you something better. Backstage passes and two front row tickets." Jesse said handing her a pass from his back pocket.

"OMG!" Angie said now crying, "You are awesome. I love you."

"I love you too. Now I have to go but I'll see you tonight." Jesse said and gave her a hug.

He walked away and she stood there in shock until her parents walked over to her. They laughed and pulled her over to the elevator.

"Aww Jesse you're so nice." Ashley said laughing, "That was adorable."

"Thank you I do what I can!" Jesse joked and then he then ducked in the corner and pulled a skull cap on and sunglasses. "Okay guys let's go."

They made it outside in front near the limo when…

"OMG NO WAY ITS ASHLEY!" someone screamed.

Everyone this time looked at Ashley who smiled and walked over to the girl who yelled.

"Yo Lea what's up my girl!" Ashley joked giving her a hug.

Everyone but Jesse looked at her confused. Jesse laughed and walked over also.

"Eww it's the biggest dork in the world!" Lea joked.

"Haha you're so funny." Jesse said, "Guys this is my annoying little sister Lea. So where is the boyfriend?"

"Um he is right over…" Lea said looking around, "Yo Nate come over here."

A boy with shaggy brown hair walked over.

"Jesse this is Nate…Nate this is my brother Jesse." Lea said rolling her eyes as Jesse looked him up and down.

"So how old are you?" Jesse asked.

"15." Nate answered.

"Do you have a criminal record, how many detentions do you say you've gotten and what do you want with my sister?" Jesse asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"Okay ignore the blonde loser and don't answer any of his questions." Lea said rolling her eyes, "Who by the way doesn't have such a great record himself."

"Oh yeah like what?" Jesse asked.

"Let's see there is the thing you did to the Spanish teacher and the car trunk oh and let's not forget the sneaking out." Lea said and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Okay so I wasn't the perfect teenager…but I still want an answer to all of my questions." Jesse demanded.

"No, about 2, and to date her." Nate answered.

"Good answer…but I'm watching you." Jesse said doing the pointing to the eye and then at Nate thing."

"Oh don't let my big jerky brother scare you. By tomorrow he will be all the way in Texas and he won't be home all summer." Lea said.

"Oh but I have my ways." Jesse warned before walking back to the limo.

Ashley who was watching the whole thing started cracking up.

"Wow hi Nate I'm Ashley…I'm Lea's cousin." Ashley said shaking his hand, "And don't worry about Jesse. We all swear he was dropped on his head as a child."

"That is true…multiple times." Lea said laughing.

"Okay come on guys, everyone in the limo." Jamie said.

"Wait where is your brother?" Ashley asked.

"Tim?" Lea asked and Ashley nodded, "Oh he is with my parents. They dropped Nate and I off here to meet with you guys."

"Oh okay, come on let's go then." Ashley said.

AN Please review! And have a very MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The concert

They all got over there and got through sound check. Then they all headed backstage to get ready. Jared was the first to go on so he had to get ready the fastest. He wore jeans and a yellow t-shirt and some white sneakers and headed out to the stage.

"Good luck Jared!" they all called after him.

"Thanks." He said timidly and then he walked out.

"Oh God I am so nervous." Amber said and Nikki nodded.

"Yeah same." Bradin and Cameron said.

They all looked over at Ashley and Jesse who were fooling around and laughing really hard.

"You are such a dork." Ashley said and slapped Jesse on his arm.

"Why thank you my lady." Jesse said and kissed her hand.

"EWW COOTIES!" Ashley screamed and they both fell back on to the couch in fits of laughter.

"How are you guys not freaking out?" Nikki asked them and they just shrugged.

"Well I guess both have us have been doing this since we were like 7 so it's nothing but fun anymore." Jesse said and Ashley nodded and Jamie walked in.

"PL5 get ready Jared is on his second to last song." Jamie said.

They all walked out and waited backstage. The area was an outside one and it was a fairly warm night. Ashley was wearing a red tank dress thing, a white belt, white leggings, and red Keds. Nikki was wearing a white tank top, a red shrug, jean capris, and white flats that her feet were taped in so they wouldn't come out. Amber was wearing a red skirt, a white hater, a black belt, black leggings, and black wedges. Bradin was wearing a red polo with a white shirt underneath, jeans, and white Nikes. Cameron was wearing a white t-shirt with red writing, khaki shorts, and black sneakers.

"Thank you guys!" Jared said, "And now PL5!"

Jared ran off the stage and took a long sip of water. Music for PL5's first song came on and everyone but Ashley ran out. They squatted down in the front and Ashley did flips on to the stage.

Their first performance went great and it was soon time for Jesse to go on. They all headed backstage and were all really sweaty because of the heat and all of the lights on the stage. They all stood in front of a huge fan and tried to cool down.

"Man that was awesome." Amber said.

"I know. That was the biggest rush ever!" Nikki said.

Once they cooled down they all collapsed down on to the couch. They sat there for a couple minutes when the door opened and Lea and Nate walked in.

"You're not watching your brother?" Ashley asked laughing.

"No are you kidding me and listen to all those girls screaming for him." Lea said sitting down on a chair and Ashley laughed. "You guys were really good though."

"Thanks." They all said.

Just then the door opened again and this time a younger boy walked in.

"You left too?" Lea asked and he nodded. "Guys this is my little brother Tim. Tim this is…"

"Bradin"

"Nikki"

"Cameron"

"Amber"

"Jared"

"ASHLEY!"

"No really?" Tim asked laughing. "And yeah I left. All the girls were like screaming too loud!"

The door opened once more and Jesse came in and plopped down on the couch.

"Oh nice of you three to watch the show!" Jesse joked and then did the hand eye thing again, "Remember I'm still watching you."

"Jesse shut up that is rude." Lea said.

"Aww come here Lea you want a hug?" Jesse asked getting up with his arms outstretched.

"Eww get away from me sweaty boy!" Lea screamed.

He started chasing her around the room. Ashley got up and held Lea back.

"Aww thank you my lady. And now I'm going to eat you!" Jesse said in an evil voice and evilly laughing. He then walked forward with his arms stretched out.

"If he hugs me he hugs you 'cuz you are holding me." Lea pointed out.

"Right…RUN!" Ashley said and let go.

They both took off screaming. Just then the door opened and a man and woman walked in.

"Daddy save me!" Lea screamed and ran behind her dad.

Jesse grabbed Ashley and picked her up bride style.

"Now I'm going to suck your blood!" Jesse said evilly.

"Eww Jesse ever heard of breath mints…and deodorant?" Ashley joked.

"Oh you better watch yourself in your sleep tonight. You might find yourself in the pool…" Jesse said and let her down.

Ashley ran over and sat next to Bradin.

"Nah uh Bradin will protect me….right Bradin?" Ashley said.

"We'll see what mood I'm in." Bradin joked and Ashley jokingly slapped him.

"Oh by the way guys these are obviously my parents." Jesse said pointing to the two adults.

"Hi I'm Ashley Whitten!" Ashley joked, "It's so grand to meet you!"

"Are you sure it was Jesse that was dropped on his head when he was little?" Bradin asked jokingly.

"Hey you said that about me. I am hurt. I'm not talking to you anymore." Jesse said and crossed his arms like a little kid and sitting on the floor.

"Oh believe me they both were." Tim said. "Along with Lea. I'm the only sane one in the family."

"Ouch, dude that hurt." Jesse said.

He went over and picked his brother up and held him upside down.

"Want to say that again?" Jesse asked smiling evilly.

"Daddy make Jesse put me down." Tim yelled.

"Jesse put your brother down before you drop him." Mr. McCartney said laughing.

"You're lucky. If he wasn't here I would drop you on your head too." Jesse said putting him down.

"Oh by the way some girl gave me this letter saying she wanted you to get it." Mrs. McCartney said handing Ashley a letter.

Ashley opened it thinking it was probably some fan letter. She sat down on the couch in shock.

"Guys…it's from Brenna." Ashley said.

MWAHHAHAHAH! Haha lolz. Sorry now that I'm over with that. Did anyone see Hannah Montana 3D movie? I did on the night it came out. It was the most awesome thing I've ever seen. Lolz. I'm going to see it again.

Back to the point. Oh wait have any of you heard Jesse's new song. I think it's awesome!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Love ya

Krissy

Yes I'm 15 and I like Hannah Montana…I'm not insane…I promise…well okay maybe I am but…anyway… lolz


	14. OMG!

IM GOING TO A JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT

IM GOING TO A JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT! YESSS!

Haha lolz well I promise I will update really really soon. I was in Ireland but I'm back now so I promise I will. I might have a lot of school work to make up but I will try and get a new chapter up by like Wednesday!.

Love ya,

Krissy!


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Letter

"What does it say?" Nikki asked.

"It just says, 'Have fun on tour, I sure wish that I could be there. I am not signing anymore because of some recent issues. I'll see you around. Brenna." Ashley read our loud to all of them.

"Well that was nice." Mrs. McCartney said, "Who is Brenna?"

"Brenna was our opening act for the school tour. And I am pretty sure that she isn't being nice. The whole tour was spent on her trying to break Bradin and me up." Ashley said folding the note up and sticking it in her bag that was sitting on the floor. "Oh this is my boyfriend Bradin, but I think you already figured that out. This is Nikki his sister, Cameron her boyfriend, and Amber who is also in the group."

They all said their 'hi' and 'nice to meet you's.

"So are my parents here?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, we just saw them like five minutes ago. They said they would come to see you guys after you do the meet and greet with your fans." Mr. McCartney said and Ashley nodded, "Which you guys should be heading to now."

They all got up and got ready to head out. They could hear the screams of excited girls.

"Jesse you have some strange fans." Lea said and Jesse laughed.

"Hey they are really supportive and they are mostly really nice." Jesse said.

"And insane…okay a lot of them know who I am and want pictures with me and Tim." Lea pointed out and Jesse just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay well I have a plan for you!" Ashley said and Lea nodded.

"Oh this will be a good one." Jesse said sarcastically.

"You know I don't see what your fans see in you." Ashley joked, "Your mean!"

"Thank you!" Lea said and Jesse laughed.

"You know I think it's my gorgeous face they just love." Jesse joked.

"Conceited." Lea and Ashley said at the same time and then laughed.

"Haha, well go on with the plan…I am very curious now." Jesse said.

"I don't remember it anymore…" Ashley said trying to remember it and Jesse laughed.

"Told you it would be a good one." Jesse joked and Ashley pushed him out the door to his fans.

They all heard the girls scream even more and laughed. The rest of them followed out. The signing lasted for about two hours. They were about to head out when Ashley looked up and saw a girl standing near the door with her arms crossed. She looked just like Brenna.

"Ashley!" Amber called to her.

Ashley looked over at Amber who was signaling for her to come with them. Ashley looked back over to where the girl was but she was gone.

"Wow I must be really tired and my imagination is running wild." Ashley mumbled to herself and went to follow Amber backstage so they could grab their stuff and leave.

They all went to their hotel and fell asleep with ease at 12:00. They had to wake up at 4 though to drive to Las Vegas, Nevada. (I know Lea said they were going to Texas, but guess what they're not!) They had a show that night as well. They all got on to the bus half asleep. No one said a word to each other and they all just collapsed into their bunks and fell asleep within seconds. They arrived there at 1 in the afternoon. (Like I've said before I don't live on the west coast nor anywhere near it. Northeast baby! But yeah I have no clue how long it take to get from San Diego to Las Vegas. It probably takes longer than what I put).

They all got off the bus and walked into the hotel. There were a couple paparazzi snapping pictures of them getting off the bus. When they walked in the elevators where in direct view, Ashley watched as the elevator doors closed on someone who looked just like Brenna.

"Was that just Brenna in the elevator?" Cameron asked her.

"You saw her too?" Ashley asked and Cameron nodded, "At the signing last night I swore I saw her standing by the door. Amber called me and I turned to look at Amber and when I turned around she was gone."

"That is just weird." Nikki said, "I wouldn't put it past Brenna to like stalk the tour or something though."

"Yeah me neither." Bradin said.

They all got their room assignments and headed upstairs. Amber and Nikki were in one room and Ashley got to be by herself. Jesse and Bradin were together and Cameron and Jared were together.

Ashley walked up to her room and opened the door. She walked in and turned the lights on. She then rolled her suitcase over and put it on her bed. She looked up to see her view and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw what was standing there…Brenna.

A.N. Sorry it took way longer than I ever thought it would to update. I've been really busy with school and all that stuff. Sophomore year in high school is no joke…haha lolz. Actually it's kind of fun 'cuz of my best friends who make me laugh so hard I almost pee my pants in EVERY class.

Buy yeah please review!!

Krissy


	16. AN

Hey guys

Hey guys! I know it has been a long time since I have updated! I kind of got out of my Jesse McCartney obsession and found a love for three amazing boys named the Jonas Brothers. I saw JB in concert on July 25th in Hershey, PA and it was awesome. Then I also JB on Good Morning America at Bryant Park in NYC on August 8th. It was amazing!!

I was going to completely stop my Summerland FF writing, but my interest got sparked again when I actually got to meet Jesse in the end of September. He is really nice and everything that I thought he would be.

I promise that I will update soon. I am busy all weekend, but right after that I will post the next chapter.

Sorry for making you wait so long!

Love ya

Krissy


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Hold this over me

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ashley asked Brenna.

"I think you know why I am here." Brenna answered slyly.

"If you are talking about Bradin then you are nuts. He doesn't like you! What is it going to take for you to see that?" Ashley asked while shaking her head.

"Well I think he may see things my way when you are out of the picture." Brenna said and Ashley glared at her.

"Make one move and I call the police." Ashley threatened.

"Oh I am not going to hurt you." Brenna said, "That would be way too mean."

"Then what are you going to do?" Ashley asked confused.

"Something I like to call blackmail." Brenna said and threw something down on the bed.

Ashley slowly reached down and picked the piece of paper up and then flipped it over.

"But that…how did you get this?" Ashley asked as her face paled.

"I have my sources…" Brenna answered nonchalantly.

"But it's not even me." Ashley said softly.

"Oh I know, but isn't it amazing just how much you truly look like your sister?" Brenna asked laughing. "I think the press is going to have a field day with this."

"What do you want me to do?" Ashley asked.

"Well for right now I want you to march downstairs and break up with Bradin. What else I want you to do will come to me at a later time." Brenna said while grinning maliciously.

Ashley nodded with tears pouring down her face.

"What should I tell him?" Ashley asked sounding really small.

Brenna walked over and whispered something into Ashley's ear.

"NO!" Ashley yelled, "I can't do that. He would never believe it anyway. I mean we are in a group together he will realize that it is a lie eventually."

Brenna just waved the blackmail around and Ashley sighed and nodded. Ashley opened the door and headed down to Bradin's room. She knocked on the door and Bradin answered.

"Ashley what is wrong?" Bradin immediately asked.

"Bradin…I can't go out with you anymore…I'm sorry." Ashley said softly.

"What? Why?" Bradin asked now concerned and confused.

"I'm…I'm pregnant with another guy's baby." Ashley said after a few seconds and then took off running.

Bradin stood there in shock. After a few seconds he chased after her. He found Ashley on the ground passed out and called 911. He held on to her tightly and waited for the paramedics to come. When they did he went with them to the hospital.

A/N I know kind of a short chapter, but it was drama filled so you have to give me credit for that. Please review!!

Oh and how I met Jesse McCartney was my mom won a contest through this radio station PST and she won meet and greet passes and tickets to the concert. It was so much fun. They overbooked the meet and greet though so you couldn't get pictures with Jesse, but hey at least I got to meet him! Lolz.

Love ya!

Krissy Jonas (NICK JONAS IS MINE!) Haha and now I am running away and dodging things that are being thrown at me for saying so.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Secret is Out

Ashley woke up a few hours later and looked around trying to figure out where she was. She looked over and saw Bradin staring at her with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Bradin…what happened?" Ashley asked.

"You passed out in the hallway after running away from me. I went and found you and got you here." Bradin explained softly, "Why did you lie to me?"

"What…what are you talking about?" Ashley asked pretending she was clueless.

"I talked to the doctor and trust me you are not pregnant. So are you going to tell me why you lied to me and broke up with me?" Bradin asked.

"Well Brenna…" Ashley began and Bradin cut her off.

"Oh this is going no where good." Bradin said sighing.

"She somehow got into my hotel room before me and then she blackmailed me to try to get to you." Ashley finished.

"What could she possibly have over you?" Bradin asked confused.

"Promise you will believe me when I say that what you are about to see is not what it looks like." Ashley begged.

"Okay, I promise." Bradin said and Ashley nodded.

Ashley reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture. She handed it to Bradin and Bradin's eyes went wide in shock.

"What? You lied to me! You act like you are all innocent, but no! You know what! I give up!" Bradin yelled and then walked out of the room right as Jesse was walking in.

Ashley began to cry and Jesse looked at her confused.

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked and Ashley handed him the picture, "But this is your sister…oh he thought it was you right?"

"Yep…" Ashley responded.

"I will be right back." Jesse said and took off with the picture to find Bradin.

Jesse eventually found Bradin outside of the hospital sitting on a bench. Bradin looked very angry so Jesse approached him cautiously.

"It's not what you think." Jesse said and Bradin looked up at him.

"Yeah right, you're her cousin so of course you are just going to defend her!" Bradin said angrily.

"This is a picture of her sister." Jesse explained, "Ashley and Jenna always looked freakishly alike. But look closely at this girl, look her in the eyes and you can tell that is not Ashley."

Bradin nodded and did what Jesse said and then banged his hand on his head.

"Oh I am such an idiot! I promised her I wouldn't jump to conclusions and I did." Bradin said getting up, "I have to go apologize to her."

Jesse nodded and followed Bradin back inside. Bradin ran back upstairs and into Ashley's room where Cameron, Amber and Nikki were currently comforting Ashley.

"Ashley I am so sorry! I now the girl in the picture isn't you! Please forgive me!" Bradin begged and Ashley cracked a smile.

"I will only because you are the best boyfriend ever!" Ashley responded and gave Bradin a kiss.

"What am I going to do about Brenna though?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know…what are you going to do about me?" Brenna asked walking in.

DUN! DUN! DUN! Haha lolz.

Wow this was the hardest chapter to write because I had to be all serious and the idiot that I am decided to watch a video of the last night of the Burning Up tour where Joe Jonas decides to slide through foam on the stage and is literally COVERED in foam. Lolz. I was laughing the whole time I was writing this…haha so Joseph Adam Jonas if this chapter is horrible I blame you for ruining my more serious mood. Haha lolz jk! Joe I love you!

Don't you guys love Joe? Isn't he so adorkable!

Love ya!

Krissy


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Aftermath

Ashley groaned as light suddenly poured into her hotel room. She grabbed her blankets and pulled them over her head to block out the sudden intrusion.

"Come on Ash, you have to get out of bed eventually," Bradin said walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge, "It's been three days; you can't let Brenna get to you!"

"But she showed everyone that picture! It's all over the news…I can't show my face in public…everyone thinks I am a fake!" Ashley yelled out from under the covers.

"Yeah, well you need to get back out there! It's not you in the picture and you need to make sure they all know it," Bradin argued in response.

"None of them will believe me, everyone is judging me! I swore I would never get that reputation of being that girl and yet here I am with that rep! I can't even imagine how many fans I have disappointed!" Ashley replied while sitting up and allowing the sheets to pool on the bed in front of her.

"But you didn't do anything! Ashley it is not your fault that your sister did that!" Bradin yelled getting frustrated.

"Yeah, well the world will never believe it's not me and I will under no circumstances tell them that it is my sister!" Ashley yelled back and stormed into the bathroom where she slammed the door and locked it behind her.

Bradin groaned in frustration. He couldn't understand her! Why in the world we she not just go out, tell the world it is her sister, have them look real carefully at it, and then MOVE ON! It's simple really, but no she was going all dramatic on the situation.

Bradin got up off of the bed and left the room in search of Nikki and Amber. Maybe some the girls could get her thinking logically again. After ten minutes of searching he finally found them by the pool talking.

"Hey guys," Bradin said while sitting down on the chair next to them.

"Hey Brae, how is it going with Ashley?" Nikki asked and Bradin shook his head.

"It's not…she isn't thinking logically!" Bradin answered and then put his head in his hands.

"Do you want us to go talk to her?" Amber asked as if she were reading Bradin's mind.

"That would be great," Bradin mumbled.

Amber and Nikki immediately got up and headed to the hotel room in which Nikki and Ashley were sharing. Nikki pulled out her key and opened the door. The two walked into the room slowly and looked around. They were shocked to find all of Ashley's stuff missing as well as Ashley herself.

"What the hell?" Amber said confused.

"Ashley?" Nikki asked even though she knew she would get no reply.

(With Ashley)

"Hey Kevin, I'm coming to see you…is that okay?" Ashley asked into the phone.

"Yeah that's fine…I think I know exactly why you are coming…" Kevin replied and Ashley sighed.

"Yeah, can we talk about it when I get there?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, I will be waiting for you." Kevin replied and Ashley smiled.  
"Thanks Kev, you are the best!" Ashley replied and Kevin laughed in reply and then they both hung up.

"Where to Miss?" the cab driver asked Ashley.  
"113 East Wood Road in Dallas, Texas." Ashley replied.

AN! Wow, I'm sorry it has taken me soooo long to update. I don't even know if I still have anymore readers… but here it is. I hope the chapter is okay…umm so any guesses as to who Kevin is? Hehe.

Krissy


End file.
